Black and Blue: Abrasions
by videl-z
Summary: FORMERLY LIVE THE DARKNESS! Gohan and Videl. . . "They're such a cute couple!" people would have said at their ten year reunion. So what happened?
1. Secrets!

~Live The Darkness~  
  
A/N: This is an alternate universe where the Tournament and Buu sagas   
just never happened. Gohan and Videl got together and have been going out for months   
now. Videl is still in the dark on the whole, 'alien who beat cell' thing. Oh, and   
even though they've been dating for several months, they never kissed. This will be   
rather depressing.  
  
~   
  
Videl landed in the Son's front yard. She was going to surprise Gohan by showing up.  
She knew he hadn't been expecting her, but she just wanted to be around him, so that   
morning she had just taken off. She began walking over to the river that ran near the   
house, and the river that she could hear Gohan and Goten laughing at. She rounded the   
side of the house just in time to watch Gohan fall flat on his back in a puddle of   
mud.  
  
Gohan looked up from where he lay and grinned sheepishly at Videl. "Um.. Hi Videl! I   
didn't know you were coming over today!" he said, standing up with the mud dripping   
from his clothes.   
  
"Apparently you didn't know. Who's that? Is that Goten?" she asked as a small pile   
of mud seemed to get up and walk over to stand next to Gohan.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah. We were just throwing the mud around," Gohan said. He reached down and   
wiped the mud off of his brother's face. "So... Watcha' doin' here?" Gohan asked. He   
walked over and dove into the river, then came back up to listen to her. The mud   
began to dissolve into the water and his clothes became cleaner. He leaned back with   
his hands behind his head and waited for her answer.  
  
Videl just laughed. "Nothing much, I just wanted to come see you. Is that a crime?"   
she asked.  
  
"Well, if you just wanted to come see me and then kill me then it could be a crime,   
but no, otherwise it's not," Gohan laughed.   
  
Videl walked over to the edge of the water and sat on a rock near the bank. She   
smiled as she watched Gohan desperately try and get all of the dirt out of his hair.  
"Isn't your mather gonna be just a little pissed at what Goten looks like?" she   
questioned.  
  
Gohan glanced up at her before climbing out of the river. He walked over to Goten   
and picked the child up. He then walked over to the river and dropped the chibi person   
into it.  
  
Goten yelled and sputtered. He grinned at Gohan and gathered his energy. When it was   
high enough, he let it loose and the water splashed up at his niisan. He laughed as   
the water soaked Gohan even farther.   
  
Gohan shook his head and raised his ki to dry his clothes. His hair dried and stuck   
up at odd angles again. "Arigato, Goten. You can be so nice sometimes," Gohan said   
sarcastically. He grinned at his ototo, who just grinned back. "Videl, you wanna go   
for a walk?" Gohan asked.   
  
Videl considered this for a moment. "Iie, Gohan. I have some questions to ask you.   
We've been going out for some time now, and I know you're still hiding some things   
from me. If you can't trust me, then I don't think we can still go out. Please, Gohan.   
You know that you can trust me. I care about you, and I don't want to have to break   
up with you, but I will," she finished.   
  
Gohan stared for a minute. "Please, Videl. I don't think I could handle breaking up   
with you, but even if I told you you'd probably break up with me. Please, I just   
don't really feel ready," Gohan pleaded.  
  
Videl glared at him. "I can't believe you!" She yelled. "Gomen, Gohan. I can't be   
with someone who doesn't trust me," she said as she began walking away. One lonely tear   
fell down her cheek.  
  
"Iie, Videl, wait!" Gohan yelled. He ran to catch up with her as she stopped. "Videl,   
it's not that I don't trust you, but if that's what I need to do to get you to trust me,   
I'll tell you. Believe me, i'd rather die than lose you," Gohan said. "Please, will you   
give me one more chance?" he begged.  
  
"Hai, Gohan, but only one," she responded.   
  
Gohan sighed. He knew that he would have to tell her eventually, he just wasn't ready   
today. He heard Goten run up behind him.  
  
"Niisan, are you really gonna tell her?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Hai, now go inside the house. Videl and I are going for a little walk so   
that we can talk, okay?"  
  
Goten looked between his niisan and Videl. "I guess," he muttered.   
  
Gohan watched his ototo walk into the house and then he turned to Videl. "Let's go. We   
should probably find a nice place to talk. If everything goes right, this should take a   
while," Gohan said. He placed his hand around hers, and the two began walking in silence.  
After a few minutes they entered a field. There was a large rock near the treeline, and   
Gohan walked over to it so that they could both sit on it.  
  
"Alright, Gohan, you've kept me in the dark enough, now spill!" she said. She wondered   
what could be so terrible that Gohan had waited until she nearly forced him to tell her.  
  
Gohan swallowed a few times before he spoke. "Videl, umm.. Where do I start? Well, let's   
start with the one that you will probably have the easiest time with," he said.  
  
Videl's fingers tapped impatiently. "Soo.. there's more than one, hmmph."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Videl, your father, he... he didn't defeat Cell," Gohan stuttered, he   
glanced over to see what her reaction was, and wasn't surprised when she just looked   
bored. "I did..." he studied her reaction this time. He watched her eyes widen and her   
gaze became fixed on him. "Hai, before you even say it, I know I was just a little kid.   
That kind of leads me to my next secret. Well, you see, I.. um.. oh god this is hard,"   
Gohan cursed. "Videl, my otosan is an alien. I'm half-alien. My okasan is definitely   
Ningen. My otosan's race was called the Saiya-jins, and the planet that they used to be   
on was called Vegetasei. There's more... The Saiya-jins are a warrior race. They   
literally have unlimited capabilities, and, although other races are extremely powerful,   
not many can compare to the Saiya-jins. After every battle or serious injury, a Saiya-jin   
becomes more powerful. There was a legend on the planet Vegetasei about a Super Saiya-jin.  
there hadn't been a Super Saiya-jin in over 3000 years until I was six. We were in pretty   
deep against someone, and when my otosan got angry, he just seemed to explode. He became   
a Super Saiya-jin right then. Vegeta was next, followed by, well, me..." Gohan hadn't   
looked at Videl at all during the last part of his explanation, and he didn't now, either.   
Instead he stood up and then began powering up. He let out a short yell, and in one   
brilliant flash of light, he stood before her with golden hair and turquoise eyes. He   
finally looked over to study her reaction.  
  
Videl simply stared. It wasn't even really what he had told her that was so startling,   
although it was definitely some food for thought, it was the fact that he had hid so much   
from her. She had just as much right to know about all this as anyone else.   
  
"Videl, there's a few more things I need to tell you, but first I need to say-" Gohan   
started, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Iie, Gohan, I can't take this. I don't want to hear another word. Please, I can't   
believe you would hide something like this from me! Even if you can trust me, I don't   
think I can trust you. Gomen, I have to go. I... I don't think we should see each other   
anymore. Have a nice life," she said. Tears fell freely from her eyes. "Please don't   
chase after me, that won't help you any..." she said as she lifted into the air.  
  
Gohan stared after her. "I... I... I was just going to say... I love you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do ya think? I always get reviews correcting my grammar, because I never   
capitalize, sooo... LEAVE ME ALONE! I know that it was kind of dull this time, but don't   
worry, I'm gonna make it more depressing and suspense-filled.  
  
*Ja ne*  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


	2. Sweet little letter

~Live the Darkness~  
  
A/N: Oops, forgot the disclaimer last time.   
  
Disclaimer: Gomen Nasai, I don't own, and if you sue, You'll get nothing.   
DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan just stared. He couldn't breathe, and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He   
couldn't believe it, she was gone, and, although he just simply wanted to cry or die, no   
tears would come. At least, he didn't think he was crying, but he didn't notice the   
burning sensation from the heat of his tears, nor did he notice the terrifying sobs that   
rose from his throat. All he registered was that Videl was gone, and not coming back.  
He didn't hear someone land softly on the grass next to him, and he didn't even hear them   
calling his name out. His mind didn't register anything until a pair of hands picked him   
up.   
  
"Kid, snap out of it," a gruff voice said, as the owner of the voice gently shook him.   
  
"Nani?" Gohan questioned, snapping out of his trance-like state. He looked around at his   
surroundings as though they were new, and then suddenly began crying. He pulled desperately   
away from his friend's arms. He suddenly really looked up at who it was for the first time   
and suddenly seemed to realize that it was Piccolo. "P-Piccolo?" he said, not able to get   
out more than one word at a time.   
  
"Kid, I saw that the girl just left, and I came to make sure that you don't do anything   
stupid, like when you tried to kill yourself after the Cell games. Understood?" Piccolo   
stated.   
  
Gohan stared at his friend with a look of anger and wonder. How could Piccolo think that he   
understood? Piccolo had never felt this kind of love, and actually barely knew what love even   
meant before he met Gohan. He didn't know what real love was like, not like this. He knew   
what it was like to feel almost fatherly, but nothing else really. Gohan tried to think   
of a way to make Piccolo understand. "You just don't get it," Gohan finally gasped. "you   
couldn't understand, so don't try to! get away from me, I hate you! Damn it! I said get   
away!" Gohan yelled. He struggled to break free from his friend's grip, and finally did.   
When he had, he began running toward the treeline.   
  
Piccolo stared after his student with a horrified look. What had he done? He felt a terrible   
wrenching in his heart, and he pondered whether to chase after the boy or just leave him.  
This dillema was to be solved quickly though, as Gohan stopped and turned around, walking   
back toward his mentor with his head facing the ground.  
  
"Sensei, I'm sorry that I said those things, it's just that you never understand what I   
mean when I say I love her. I know you felt bad when I said that I hated you, I could even   
feel your emotions. That isn't even a fraction of what I feel right now, so please, just   
leave me to my own devices," Gohan said, his eyes pleading up at his stony mentor.  
  
Piccolo stared when Gohan had finished speaking, but although he didn't know how it was   
possible to love someone that much, he understood. He nodded his head once before turning   
around and leaping into the air, not saying another word to his student.   
  
Gohan sighed in relief as his friend left. What ever strength he just had left him, and he   
tumbled down to his hands and knees, voicing his sorrow once more in unheard sobs. Eventually   
his body couldn't handle the stress of so much crying without any oxygen, and he had to stop   
crying in order to breathe. His chest contracted and his mouth hung open in a desperate   
attempt to allow more air down into his lungs. He suddenly just fell forward and allowed his   
body to collapse entirely as his mind swayed back and forth between consciousness and   
unconsciousness.His mind was stuck on Videl's angry face as she ran away, and it didn't   
seem to be going anywhere else anytime soon.  
  
* * *  
  
~The Son House~  
  
"Goten, go find your brother. It's been almost six hours now, and your dinner is getting   
cold," Chichi commanded.  
  
Goten nodded to his Okasan and walked to the door, then leapt into the air and began following   
his brother's discreet ki. He followed it to the field where they trained for flying, and   
looked down to see his brother, seemingly unconscious, on the ground. He yelped and dove down   
to Gohan's side, trying to figure out what had attacked his brother. "NIISAN!" he yelled,   
shaking his brother's shoulder. When he didn't get a response, he sat down next to his brother   
and started crying while shaking his brother from each side.  
  
Gohan finally groaned in answer to his brother's sobs. He rolled over onto his side and looked   
up at Goten, who was staring at him with wide, crystal eyes. "Ototo, don't cry, I was just very,   
very, exhausted," Gohan said, his voice hoarse from crying. His eyes were swollen and red, much   
like the rest of his face. He sat up and pulled Goten into his lap, rocking forward and back to   
try and calm his startled ototo. Tears dripped from the depths of the ebony orbs and silent sobs   
racked his body, but still he tried to hide it from Goten. "Goten," Gohan's voice became harsh   
toward his younger brother. "Come, we're leaving," Gohan said.   
  
Goten did as he was told, following his stern-faced niisan into the air toward their home. He   
didn't ask why his brother was acting so different, he knew that if his brother didn't want to   
tell, then he shouldn't pry.  
  
Gohan was growling at himself, wondering what the hell he could do to end his pain. The   
twisting in his stomach, the wrenching in his heart, he knew that he would die from pain   
anyways, he just wanted to end it sooner. He began thinking of Videl again, and he nearly   
threw up at the feeling that he could never have her again.   
  
The pair landed outside of the tiny house where their mother stood outside waiting impatiently   
for her sons's to return.  
  
Gohan didn't wait for his mother to come forward and yell at him. Instead he pushed past his   
okasan and opened up the door, stomping toward his room with an angry expression written into   
his face.  
  
Chichi blinked as Gohan pushed her out of his way and walked into the house, toward his room.   
She suddenly felt very light-headed as she thought that her precious little boy was becoming   
a delinquent. "G-goten, did something happen today that I should know about?" Chichi questioned.  
  
Goten thought about it. What could have caused such an instant change in Gohan's behavior?   
"Umm... Well, not really. Niisan did say that he was going to tell Videl about all his secrets,   
but nothing else," Goten said, not understanding the consequences that Gohan's actions held.  
  
"Nani!? Oh no, they've broken up, at least, I think they have," her face became even more   
concerned if that's possible. "My poor baby, I have to go talk to him. Goten, your dinner is   
on the table if you want it," Chichi said.   
  
Goten began to drool and he ran into the house, although unlike Gohan, he did not push his   
mother out of the way to get there.  
  
Chichi sighed and began walking toward her eldest son's room. Actually, technically, him and   
Goten shared a room, but in this case, it was considered Gohan's room. 'Oh, Goku, why couldn't   
you be here now?' she thought. She knew why he was killed, it was that damn Cell, but that   
still shouldn't have stopped him from coming home when they offered to wish him back. She   
also knew why he hadn't come back even when they offered to use the dragonballs. But that   
didn't mean she couldn't be upset that he had deserted his family. She took the first two   
steps before she heard Gohan yell back down to her.  
  
"Go, away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Just leave me alone!" Gohan's voice   
bellowed down the stairs. It seemed hoarse and thick, as though he were crying and doing a   
bad job hiding it.  
  
Chichi pulled back from the stairs, not wanting to push him. She walked back into the kitchen   
to see Goten only glance up from his food, then return his attention to eating. She collapsed   
in a chair and ran her hand through the long raven-colored hair that fell from her head. She   
had released it from it's severe bun for the night, and now it fell past her shoulders. She   
rubbed her temples before deciding to head to bed and standing up, stretching. She walked over   
to Goten, kissing him on the head. "'Night honey. Mommy's tired and is going to bed, and I   
want you to head upstairs once you're done, it's long past your bedtime," Chichi stated.   
  
Goten nodded and swallowed before kissing her cheek and watching her go upstairs, he didn't   
want niisan yelling at her again. When he didn't hear anything for long enough, he turned   
his attention back to his food again.  
  
Gohan sat, with his head laying on the desk, and drawing on a piece of paper. He didn't   
know why, but he had stopped crying, and then had set out to write Videl one final note.   
He hoped to end his own life in the least-dignified, but quickest way possible. He heard   
Goten walking up the stairs, and finally entering the room, but his ototo didn't say   
anything, instead he slipped silently into bed. Gohan didn't say anything either, instead   
he went back into thought, not really looking at what he was drawing on the paper. When   
he finally thought that he knew what to write, he flipped the paper over and began his   
final notice to the only one he had ever loved.   
  
~Otherworld~  
  
Goku stopped training as he was nearly positive he heard his wife, muttering about him   
being gone. He suddenly began feeling rather sick as he realized it really was his wife,   
and she really was cursing him for deserting his family. Goku looked up and thought   
about something, even if he hadn't meant to hurt anyone by not being there, he missed   
his family a lot, and he knew that sometimes Gohan needed a father, and not just his   
mentor and sensei, either. He sighed as moral issues clashed with his emotions and he   
began arguing inside his head again.  
  
~The Son House~  
  
Gohan folded the small white piece of paper neatly and tucked it into his belt. He   
walked over to the window and opened it, stepping out into the warm night sky. He   
began flying in the direction of Videl's house, and he began crying again. The emotion   
overtook him, and he began to become sick with loneliness, crashing into the earth   
below him and throwing up. He lay there for several more minutes, continuing to be sick   
before he finally controlled himself enough to fly toward Videl's house once more.  
  
Within only minutes, he was levitating outside her window. He heard screams below him   
and realized that the guards had seen him floating outside Videl's window. He opened   
her window which was unlocked, and flew into the eerily quiet room. The only sound was   
Videl's ragged breathing. Gohan walked over to her bed quickly, hearing the security   
running up the stairs toward her room, and laid the envelope next to her head on the   
pillow. He kissed Videl for the first time, just quickly on the top of her head and in   
one swift motion, he was gone.  
  
Videl opened her eyes when she thought she heard screams. She groaned and rolled over   
in the deep night, getting ready to fall asleep again. Whoever was yelling wouldn't   
allow it, though, and she heard her bedroom door open and flashlights moved around it.  
Videl bolted upright, shooting her head in different directions. She soon heard the   
people's voices.  
  
"Has the Miss been kidnapped sir?" came a gruff man's voice.  
  
"I can't tell yet sir, hold on" came another voice.  
  
Videl shrieked as a flashlight was pointed directly at her, and she fell back onto her   
bed holding the covers up to her face. She glanced over and noticed the letter written   
in the perfect cursive that she knew so well. Growling, she sat up again.  
  
"GET OUT!"she yelled, pointing a finger out the door. "Leave me alone!" she screeched.  
  
"But-but... Miss Videl, there was a break-in. Some flying person came in through your   
window!" the man's voice said.  
  
"I'm fine! If I was in trouble, you'd know! Now get out!" Videl bellowed. The officers   
complied, and Videl was left alone once more. She picked up the letter, not sure if   
she should read it. She passed the letter between her fingers a few times before   
finally pulling the cord next to her, and turning on the small bed lamp. She looked at   
the letter before slowly opening it, careful not to tear even the slightest piece of   
paper. she pulled out the piece of paper and opened it, not glancing at the back.   
  
It read:   
  
~*~ Dear Videl, ~*~  
~*~ Yeah, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but please,   
I need to tell you some things.   
  
(The next few words were smudged seemingly with tears, and she picked up where they   
became legible again.)   
  
~*~ ...when you left. What I had wanted to tell you was... that... well, I-I love   
you. @--- There, I at least wrote it, even though I never found the courage to  
tell you.   
  
I know that I should have told you at least most of my secrets, especially the one   
concerning your father. Gomen, I never meant to hurt you, I was trying to protect   
my family from becoming famed like yours... Selfish I know. Gomen nasai.   
  
I'm sure you still hate me right now, but you don't need to worry about me anymore.   
I won't be in your way. Before high school, I didn't feel like I had a purpose to   
live. My father died because of a stupid mistake I made at the Cell Games. I tried   
to kill myself, and probably would again if I ever became depressed enough, but,   
you don't care about that anyways. What I was trying to get across, is that for   
the last year, or almost a year, you've been my purpose to live... The one thing I   
lived for, and now I must thank you. After what I did to you, of course, you'd   
probably rather watch me bleed than read this damn letter, so here:   
  
(next to this there was a large wet stain. Videl assumed it was tears at first,   
but, leaning closer, she realized with a start that it was red... Officializing   
it as Gohan's blood.)   
  
Gomen again, Videl... And again, I love you. ~*~  
  
~*~ Love Always, Gohan ~*~  
  
Videl felt tears burning lines into her cheeks. Gohan's blood was in this letter.   
No, not just his blood, his heart was in this letter, and she had shoved him away   
just because of his secrets. Now that she thought about it, she probably would have   
tried to hide something like that also. She suddenly felt sick as she turned the   
letter over, wondering how she could have possibly been so petty. This was quickly   
forgotten as she read, or rather saw what was on the back side of the letter.  
  
On the back was a picture. It nearly made Videl sick, the detail was incredible,   
but it wasn't the kind of picture that should have had detail. Gohan was obviously   
a talented artist, too bad the picture was so disturbing. The landscape of the   
picture was deep night, around the same time of night as right now. The ground was   
a treelined clearing, obviously in the middle of a thick forest. Starlight shown   
through the leaves of the trees, and unfortunately for Videl,the landscaping was   
so well-done, she almost felt as though she were there.  
  
The actual subject of the drawing wasn't as delicate as the evening sky or   
surroundings though. Lying next to one of the trees in the picture was a man.   
Instantly Videl recognized this man as Gohan. Gohan was lying face up, with a   
startled look on his face. His eyes were frozen, and even in the picture they   
looked glossed over and dead. His lips were parted partially, as though he   
had been saying something before he had passed on. There was no color, but   
even without any color, the blood on his face was apparent. His eyelids were   
swollen as well as the rest of his face. There seemed to be large swollen   
veins running down his neck, and blood dribbled from his ears, nose, and mouth.  
Most of his throat and face looked as though it had been burned from the inside,   
and Videl became dizzy after staring at it.  
  
Next to Gohan was a girl. The girl had her back turned and her hands up to her   
face. She was running in another direction, the fact that the girl was crying   
became apparent.   
  
Videl studied the girl and realized with a start that the girl looked a lot   
like her... in fact, it looked exactly like her! Videl's eyes widened as she   
beheld the scene of death, drawn by the corpse himself. She flipped the letter   
over and she read one line over again...  
  
~I tried to kill myself, and probably would again if I ever became depressed   
enough~  
  
She flipped the letter over again to stare, wide-eyed at the drawing. It was   
such a perfect picture, how could it be so terrible? How could she have done this   
to him? A resolved look graced her features, and getting up, she pulled on her   
boots and ran to the window. She didn't bother getting dressed, even though all   
she was wearing was a sports bra and her black stretch capris. 'No, Gohan. I   
was wrong to leave you, I need you. Please don't leave me!' she thought as she   
leapt from the window and into the evening sky.  
  
~Somewhere...~  
  
Gohan swerved left to right, swaying from the pain. It wasn't a real physical   
pain, like being punched, intsead, it was like a piece of him had died, and the   
rest of him just wanted to go along with it. He was moving at a lesiurely pace,   
but it was still rather fast. He became wrapped up in his own thoughts, and   
didn't sense Videl's ki leaving her house. He didn't really care though... He   
had nothing left to say to her now, anyways.  
  
Videl followed Gohan's ki deep into the mountains. She knew that she was gaining   
on him, as he was moving rather slowly. She was almost positive she saw a glow up   
ahead, but it was so far in front of her, that she could have been hallucinating.  
  
Gohan landed in a small clearing in the forest. He was sure that no one could   
find him here for days. He just wanted it over, and was glad that his end was   
near. In his head, he had actually gone over various ways to kill oneself, and   
had come up with a particularly gruesome one that he was going to do. As sick   
and depressing a subject as how to kill himself was, he knew that living life   
without Videl would be so much worse. Gohan powered up until he was nearly a   
super saiyan, and then began gathering energy into his hand. He brought his   
hand up to his partially opened mouth and readied himself to throw the attack   
down his own throat.  
  
Videl finally saw him in the clearing and screamed, diving down into the   
clearing to stop him. "Gohan, NO! please, STOP!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
...Too late...  
  
  
  
Gohan let the attack loose and it set out ravaging his body from the inside   
out. He opened his mouth to scream, finally realizing how much it hurt, but   
nothing came. The last thing he heard was a loud scream, and he finally   
collapsed.   
  
Life is changing  
I can't go on with out you  
Rearranging I will be strong  
I'll stand by you  
  
(You were fighting everyday)  
(So hard to hide the pain)  
(I know you never said goodbye)  
(I had so much left to say)  
  
One last song  
Given to an angel's son  
As soon as you were gone  
As soon as you were gone   
  
I have a new life now  
She lives through you  
What can I do  
Feel so alone now  
I pray for you  
We still love you   
  
I can't believe your gone  
  
I can't believe  
  
  
(No, I don't own 'Angel's Son' by Clint Lowery & Lajon Witherspoon with   
music by Sevendust)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo! sorry it took   
me so long to update. I made this chappy long to make up for it... *Gets down   
on knees and begs* Please forgive me... *sniffles* I swear, updates will get   
faster, don't desert me! Did I really kill Gohan? Would I really do that to   
my Gohan-chan?   
  
Oh, and please people, read my fic Gohan Defuses The Series. Personally,   
I think it's the only good ficcy of mine...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


	3. good news and bad news

~Live the Darkness~  
  
Videl's scream echoed through the forest, sending the birds flying from their mid-night   
posts and the animals scurrying for shelter. The stars themselves seemed to flicker at   
the sheer volume of her voice. She dove forward and caught him in her arms as his body   
began to collapse, and for seconds she simply stood there, holding him. She tumbled to   
the earth and laid her head against his head, sobbing into his shirt. She hugged his   
shoulders, and for hours she laid in this position, cursing herself for doing this to   
him.  
  
As the hours passed, the earth rotated as it would normally, ignoring the distraught   
girl lying on the forest floor. Videl pulled back eventually, but not until her throat   
was so sore that she literally couldn't cry anymore. She eyed Gohan once more, and as   
she looked over his body, she was startled to see some movement. His chest was rising   
up and down at an uneven pace, the motion was a labored one, but it was better than   
none.  
  
"Oh, my..." her voice trailed off as resolve colored her features. She picked up the   
shell of the man she loved and readied herself for the flight to any hospital. As   
she was leaping into the air, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back toward whoever   
owned the wrist. She landed and whirled around, fully ready to punch Their lights out.  
What she saw, however, made her stop dead.  
  
A tall, young man was standing before her. He had messy raven-colored hair and ebony   
colored eyes. He looked a lot like Gohan, actually, he looked almost identical to   
Gohan. Their facial features were the same, and their bodies were both developed in   
the same way. This man did seem a bit more muscular, but other than that there really   
was no difference. No difference except for in their faces. The man before her seemed   
older, but only a bit, and his eyes, they were more carefree, even though right now   
they appeared to be clouded with sadness. His hair was different as well, Even though   
both the man in her arms and the man before her appeared to have wild, gravity-defying   
hair, the man before her had hair that stuck out in wild angles, while Gohan's stuck   
nearly straight up.   
  
Videl took in all of these details within a few seconds, before she did the first   
thing she could think of, and she screamed...  
  
"Let go of me you freak! Can't you see that he's hurt?! Are you really that stupid?   
I need to get him to a hospital, Now let go!" She yelled, struggling against this   
man's strong grip. She finally stopped, and gained some control over herself.   
"Wh-who are you?" She finally questioned.  
  
The man smiled, although the smile seemed almost sad. "I am Gohan's otosan, Son Goku..."  
  
Videl let the words sink in for a few moments. It took a bit to register what he had   
said. When they finally did, Videl couldn't help but laugh in spite of the situation.  
"Ha, yeah, that's nice sir... you can pretend to be whoever you want... Gohan may   
have hidden some things from me, but he wouldn't have lied, and he told me that his   
father was dead," She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
His gaze never faltered. "I was dead... but never mind any of that... We need to get   
Gohan to be healed, but not at a hospital. He'd be better off with Dende," Goku   
stated, quite calmly.  
  
Videl stared at this man. She knew he had to be lying, but studying his face, she   
found the same kind of honesty that she saw in Gohan, and she found that she   
couldn't continue to consider him a liar. "B-but... th- that's i-" she was cut off   
by Goku.  
  
"Hai, Videl, it's possible, but I'm sure Gohan will explain everything to you after   
we get him healed," Gohan's otosan stated urgently.  
  
Videl still seemed anxious, but her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Gohan stop   
breathing. He stayed motionless for a few minutes, before finally beginning to breathe   
once again. After only three breaths, though, he stopped breathing and it didn't pick   
up again. "G-gohan?" Videl asked. She shook him gently until she heard his otosan   
cursing.  
  
"Kuso! I was too late! Shimatta..." Goku cussed.  
  
"Too late for what?!" Videl asked, bewildered. She knew what goku was talking about,   
but she couldn't admit it.  
  
Goku glanced to the young woman. "Videl, Gomen, but-" Goku was interrupted by Videl.  
  
"No, no way... You're wrong. Do you hear me? YOU'RE WRONG!" she yelled pulling back.  
  
"Videl, I miss him too, but it's not like-"  
  
Videl wasn't listening as she shook her head continuously, simply repeating the same   
words over again. "No, it can't happen. No, no, no, no, no, no, n-"  
  
"Videl!" Goku yelled, catching the girl's attention.  
  
"Nani?" She wondered.  
  
"Listen. It has happened, and there's nothing that you can say to change it. We can   
revive him, just as they did for me, but you will need to get a grip on yourself,"   
Goku stated.  
  
"Revive..." Videl let the word roll of of her tongue, not registering it's meaning.  
Finally understanding what the word meant, Videl shook her head again. "It's   
impossible. No, just leave me here to die, will you?"  
  
Goku actually chuckled a bit, despite his best attempts to stop himself. "Gohan   
would be pretty pissed if I let you kill yourself, don't you think?" Goku asked.   
  
Videl stared at him in wonder. He was completely serious! "Do you really mean that   
he can be... revived?" she asked.   
  
Goku smiled. "Yup! cool, huh?" he responded.  
  
"Y-yeah... G-gre-great..." she answered, before stumbling forward, still holding Gohan,   
and collapsing.   
  
Goku put out his hand to catch the girl as well as Gohan. He put his fingers to his   
head and disappeared. He reappeared in Gohan and Goten's bedroom, but he found that   
Goten was no longer in the room. the door was slightly ajar, and he found that both   
Chichi's ki as well as someone else's were in the bedroom, and Goku assumed that   
this must be his other son. (No, there's nothing going on between Chichi and her son   
you hentais) He only knew little pieces of their lives, only the bits that King Kai   
had told him. Goku laid his son and Videl's bodies on the bed, and was startled as   
Videl's eyes opened up.  
  
"Nani?" she asked, looking around. When her eyes fell on the corpse next to her, she   
felt her heart leap to her throat. She let her gaze flicker to Goku, who seemed to be   
waiting for something.  
  
"He will be back, don't worry," Goku said, turning around and leaving her in the room.  
  
Videl laid herself down next to Gohan, with her head on his chest. She softly began   
hummimg, and then finally began singing.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
{(Videl hugged herself even closer to Gohan's cold corpse.)}  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
{(A single tear slipped from her eye and traced its path down her cheek, finally   
dripping onto Gohan's gi.)}  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
{(She closed her crystal eyes, finally relaxing.)}  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
  
Videl let one more stifled sob arise from her throat as she felt herself being carried   
away into a hellish night of dreams.  
  
Goku walked toward his wife's room, hearing Videl beginning her quiet song. He sighed   
and shook his head, opening the door quietly. The lights were off, and Goku saw that   
Chichi was asleep, holding her youngest son, and it look as though she had been trying   
to comfort him about something before they had submitted to sleep, because her hand   
was on his back as though she was rubbing it. Goku didn't turn on the light, but   
instead he raised his ki slightly and the room became illuminated with an eerie glow.  
He, of course, had no idea that Goten could sense power levels, and that his youngest   
son would snap back into reality when his father raised his ki.  
  
Goten's head snapped up and began looking wildly around the room for the source of the   
energy. His eyes landed on a vaguely familiar shape, and stared. He knew that the person   
looked a lot like his niisan, but it wasn't him. Goten began to become apprehensive as   
the man walked over to his okasan's side of the bed. The man reached a hand out to his   
okasan's face, and Goten had had enough. He leapt from his okasan's arms and leapt at   
this man, powering up to a Super Saiyan as he did so.   
  
The pair tumbled back into the hall, and Goku was so startled that he couldn't stop   
himself from being thrown back into a wall. He finally held the kodomo out at arms length,   
marveling at the strength of this chibi person.   
  
Goten's arms and legs flailed, and he proceeded to try and kick a hole in this man's   
chest. "I won't let you hurt my okasan!" he yelled. "Now go away before I really get mad!"  
  
Goku couldn't help but laugh at the threats coming from the chibi person in his arms.   
"Hey, I don't want to hurt your okasan! Now, you're going to need to calm down and listen   
to me," Goku said.   
  
Goten obliged to the man's wishes, although he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Good. Now, Goten, have you heard of the Dragonballs?" Goku questioned.  
  
Goten was startled that this man knew his name, but he ignored this and simply nodded.  
  
"Okay, well, the Nameks used the Dragonballs on their planet to resurrect your otosan.   
That's me," Goku said.  
  
Goten studied his otosan for a moment before his face split into a wild grin and he threw   
himself into Goku's arms, powering down from a Super Saiyan. "DADDY!" the kodomo yelled.  
  
Goku looked up as he felt Chichi standing in her doorway. He found her standing there,   
staring for a few minutes longer before fainting.   
  
Goten looked at her, puzzled by her actions. Goku wasn't puzzled though, and he set Goten   
onto the floor before walking over to his wife and picking her up. Goku looked down at her,   
and in spite of everything, he smiled. "Hey, hun, you need to wake up. I have something   
you guys need to hear..." Goku whispered into her ear before he gently brushed her lips   
with his.  
  
Chichi felt groggy as she opened her eyes. They settled on the most beautiful sight she   
had ever seen. "Goku..." she mumbled. Then, as though everything was registering for the   
first time, she screamed. "GOKU!" she shrieked as she wrapped herself around his neck.  
"Oh my... Goku, I can't believe it! you're really back, aren't you? It's so-"  
  
"Chichi, please hun, hold on. Yes, I'm back, and yes, it's permanent... At least until I   
die again. But, I still have some bad news..." Goku stated, wincing at the task of telling   
his family of his oldest son's death.  
  
"We have some bad news as well, Goku. Videl broke up with Gohan, and then he left late last   
night, and now we can't find him. Goku, can you find him?" she asked quietly.   
  
Goku flinched under his wife's stare. She always looked to him for the way out, or some new   
trick to help save their son from certain destruction. This time though, he had nothing   
left to pull, and Gohan was dead. "Yes, I can find him, in fact, him and videl are both in   
his room right now..." Goku said.   
  
Goten looked at his father. "No they're not. Videl is... but I can't sense niisan in there,   
and he has a big power level," Goten stated matter-of factly.   
  
Goku shook his head as a saddened expression adorned his features. "I'm sorry Goten,   
Chichi... I was too late... Gohan, he, well-" Goku stuttered.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Ummm... He killed himelf," came her husband's quiet reply.  
  
Time seemed to stop. Chichi stared at her husband, messenger he was. Her arms slowly   
unwrapped themselves from his neck and she stood back staring up at him. "He... Nani?" The   
question was rhetorical, and Goku didn't say anything.  
  
Goten stared. He barely knew what the word death meant, but he knew that his niisan wouldn't   
be coming back today... Or maybe even ever. His wide eyes traveled to his bedroom door, and   
in a second he was at it, opening it and running inside. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
Gohan was laying on the bed, with a look on his face that quite clearly spelled death. Goten   
hadn't known the full meaning of that word before, but after looking into his niisan's eyes,   
he knew exactly what it meant.  
  
Goku walked in behind Goten, holding Chichi close to his body's warmth. His hand reached out   
and softly tousled his son's hair. "Don't worry, squirt, we can wish him back," Goku said,   
hoping that he sounded happier than he felt inside.   
  
"We, we can?" Goten asked tentatively.  
  
"Yup, now come on, all three of us need to go ask Bulma for the Dragon Radar, okay" Goku   
asked. Goten replied with a single nod.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, before you say anything, I know that Goku couldn't have been wished   
back... But in my story he's here, understood? Good...  
  
Oh... my... kami... I updated in a Day?! *feels head* Nope not sick...  
  
I killed him? How could I kill him? Actually, now that I think about it...   
It's not the first time... Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!   
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


	4. Making love by night! What about school?

~Live the Darkness~  
  
Videl sat with her head on the edge of the chair. She had woken up sometime later to find   
herself alone in the house with Gohan's corpse. She had gone over to his desk and sat down   
in his chair backwards, with her arms resting on the back. A while later she had faced the   
chair away from Gohan, unable to stare at him any longer, and this is where she remained   
up through now.  
  
Her gaze flickered to the clock and she glared at it. It read 5:23 P.M.. She had been waiting   
for hours, dying inside every time another minute passed by. She wondered how she could   
have ever been so petty as to do something like this to him. It was her fault, all because   
she had to be selfish and leave him. A stifled sob arose from her throat again. She had   
been waiting for Goku to come back and tell her how they could possibly bring Gohan back   
to life. She had faced death before, her mother had died in a truly terrifying way, and   
Videl knew that it was impossible to revive the dead... It had to be... Didn't it?  
  
She was dragged from her thoughts when she thought she heard some thing, but she simply   
ignored it. However, she couldn't ignore it when something blue was dropped into her lap.   
Startled, she glared at it, then whirled around to tell whoever it was to fuck off. As   
her eyes landed on their target though, her mouth became dry, and when she spoke she knew   
her voice was cracked.  
  
"G-Gohan? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GOHAN!" she screamed, running toward the figure   
standing behind her. Halfway across the room she stopped, as the figure backed away from   
her and into the wall. Videl stared at Gohan's face, unable to control herself. She   
finally noticed that he was sweating profusely and his face was now a brilliant shade   
of red. "Gohan, what is it? I swear, I was wrong to leave you, I won't ever do it again.   
Please, you have to forgive me. I really need you," she said, assuming that this was the   
reason he had backed himself into the wall.  
  
Gohan nodded his head fervently and swallowed several times. He let his eyes move down   
to her torso and back up to meet her eyes.   
  
She looked down to find that she was wearing what she had worn to bed the previous   
night, which wasn't much... Blushing she held hands up to cover herself, finally noticing   
that what had fallen in her lap had been a blue t-shirt. Gratefully she quickly pulled   
the too-large shirt over her head and over her grey sports bra. Although the shirt was   
a bit big for her, it did cover her up pretty well, only one shoulder was left bare.  
  
Gohan found himself calming down quite a bit now, and he wondered what her reaction would   
be to his return. While he was in other world, he had been searching for his otosan, but   
none of the ogres that he asked had been much of a help, and he had been wished back before   
he found his otosan.  
  
Videl shrugged off her embarassment and let herself run forward and wrap her arms around   
his waist. She looked up at him with tears filling the sapphire eyes, and she held onto   
him even tighter. "You... Kami Gohan, I love you..." she whispered. "Gomen Gohan. Gomen   
nasai, please forgive me. I was scared, but not half as scared as when I thought I had lost   
you," Videl cried into his shirt.  
  
"Shhh... I should be asking you to forgive me. I know that I should have told you, but if   
you're willing to forgive me, we could go on like nothing happened," Gohan said while   
pulling Videl up even closer to his body. He leaned down and let his lips brush hers. It   
was a hesitant caress, as though he were asking whether she would kill him if he kissed her.  
Recieving no protest, he lowered his lips over hers once more, kissing her fully this time.  
He could feel her arms leave his waist and move up to his neck. They stayed like that for   
only a few seconds, but time seemed to have stopped, so for both of them it felt like   
forever and a day. Still, when they pulled away, the time seemed too short, as though if   
they were to spend an eternity together, it still wouldn't be long enough. "I love you..."   
Gohan whispered.  
  
Videl's tear-filled eyes remained fixed into his. "I love you too," she breathed.   
  
"You know Videl, I may never let you go," Gohan said.  
  
"You know, I may not let you even if you try," she mumbled into his shirt.  
  
Gohan suddenly tightened his body and his hold on Videl increased. "Otosan?" he   
questioned. "Great, I guess I've just been imagining everything," his voice was soft.  
  
"Iie, Gohan. Goku really is back, He's the one who told your family that they needed to   
revive you... I know you're gonna want to talk with your otosan, but after that you still   
have some explaining to do. Don't worry, though. I think I can take it, and if I start to   
get nervous, just hold me, okay?" she said.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Not like I'd let go of you in the first place, but come on, I wanna see my   
dad again!" Gohan said, walking forward with his arm resting comfortably on her hip, and her   
arm wrapped around his waist. As they rounded the corner, Gohan could feel the rest of   
his family waiting in the kitchen.   
  
Goten wasn't going to wait any longer, though, and the second he saw his niisan's foot he   
charged and leapt, knocking Gohan, Videl and himself all to the floor.  
  
Gohan's arm remained around Videl's waist, and he sat up, grinning at the kodomo before   
him. "Hey, how are you?" Gohan asked, nonchalantly.  
  
Goten sat there, staring at his niisan for a minute before giggling. He clapped two hands   
over his mouth. "Gohan, do you looooovvvvve her?" Goten asked, expecting his brother to   
blush and deny it, the way he had done so many times before.  
  
Before Gohan had any sort of reaction, though, Goku had walked forward, and now held a hand   
out to his eldest son. "Hey, Gohan. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Goku asked, while staring   
at Gohan.   
  
Gohan felt the heat sting the corners of his eyes as he met his otosan's gaze. Gohan gulped   
to try and swallow the lump in his throat... No such luck. "H-hey, otosan. It's been a   
little too long," Gohan barely managed to get out.  
  
Goku grinned and wrapped his powerful arms around his son for a moment before pulling back   
and grinning. He opened his mouth to say something about the couple before him, but Chichi   
interjected.  
  
"Oh my kami, Gohan my poor baby! What did you do to yourself?" Chichi yelled, running   
toward him.   
  
Goku put a hand out and caught her in his wild embrace before she could break the pair up.  
He held her there until she calmed down enough, and he placed her back down on her feet.   
  
Goten looked between all four of the people around him. "Niisan, you still have to answer   
me! Do you looooove her?" Goten repeated in a singsong voice.   
  
Gohan startled everyone by not blushing, and actually pulling Videl closer. "Yes, Goten,   
I do," Gohan replied.   
  
Goten stared for a few seconds before sticking his finger in his mouth and making gagging   
noises.  
  
Chichi glared at the clock and then squealed. "Oh my goodness, I need to cook supper.   
Videl, you're staying here for dinner, do you hear me?" Chichi commanded. Before Videl even   
had time to protest, Chichi was already walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Videl shook her head before leaning in against Gohan. Goku began walking into the living   
room, asking Gohan questions about anything and everything, and Gohan and Videl obediently   
followed. Goku sat down in a chair across from them while Gohan and Videl sat on the couch.  
  
  
"So Goten's a Super Saiyan, huh? King Kai left out that little detail," Goku stated with a   
grin.  
  
Gohan laughed. "How'd you find out?"  
  
"Long story, but we've got a little while, so I guess I could tell ya," Goku answered.  
  
"May I say something?" Videl interrupted.  
  
"Absolutely!" Goku responded.  
  
"Actually, I just need to remind Gohan that he still has some explaining to do later   
on... Understood?" she asked, her eyes flickering to Gohan, who gulped and nodded.   
  
Goku grinned, watching his son squirm under this woman's glare.  
  
* * *  
  
It was sometime later, and the clock was going on eleven P.M. as Videl sat next Gohan on the   
couch, listening as he finished the last little details of his life. She shivered and began   
sweating. He was making her nervous, the fact that he could probably kill her with a breath   
was making her shift uncomfortably. "Umm..." was the only word she managed.  
  
Gohan pulled her even closer."I love you, and the last thing I would ever do is try to hurt   
you. Don't worry, I'm here for you," Gohan whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling   
her cheek.  
  
"Like I said earlier, just hold me," she responded. He held her like this until Goku walked   
into the room while stretching and yawning, and the pair looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, I think I need get going..." Videl muttered, she didn't really want to leave   
Gohan's arms.   
  
"Hey, how about I fly you home at least, Okay?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"Umm... Sure!" Videl answered.  
  
The pair stood up, entwined in each other's arms. They headed toward the door and finally   
leapt into the mid-night sky. Gohan raised his ki to warm her body, even though it was early   
summer, the nights were still chilly. They flew in silence until they reached the edge of   
the Satan property. Gohan landed near the gate and the pair walked slowly toward the guards.  
  
"Miss Videl! We were afraid you had been kidnapped!" came one guard's voice.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine. I guess you could say I just went out with a friend last night. But anyways,   
I'm real tired and I'm not in the mood to deal with 20 questions, so don't let anyone into   
my room, understand?" Videl responded.   
  
The guard nodded. He certainly wasn't going to defy Videl, especially if she was in a bad   
mood, that could be fatal.  
  
"Arigato," she said.   
  
Gohan held onto her wrist firmly, but not tightly as he lifted into the air again, and he   
landed on her balcony.   
  
Videl pulled him inside of her room, shutting the glass door to the balcony. "It was too   
damn cold out there," she stated. She finally seemed to notice the shirt she was wearing.  
"Oh, I'll give this to one of the maids to clean and then get it back to you, okay?"   
  
Gohan shook his head. "Iie, you can keep it. I know it's a little big, but hell, I guess   
you could use it as a nightshirt. Umm..." Gohan began to squirm uncomfortably, "I guess   
this is goodnight then," Gohan said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so..." She answered.  
  
Gohan's eyes lifted and met hers. Their faces were inches apart and moving closer, before   
their lips fnally brushed each other again. Videl's hands moved around Gohan's neck, while   
his hands found a comfortable resting spot on her lower back. They remained like this for   
a few more minutes before their kiss became more passionate, and the couple moved toward   
the bed. Gohan pulled Videl even closer as their lips clashed and their eyes continued to   
remain fixed by the other. The couple collapsed onto the bed, entwined in each other's   
embrace, neither willing to let go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wait a second, this is like the third update in one weekend, What am I on?!  
  
No, I don't write smut, that is totally out of the question. Yech!   
Anyways, what was this?! Gohan and Videl making love by night?! But   
don't they have school tomorrow?! Bwahahaha...  
  
I absolutely love G/V romances, but they're even better when you get   
to hurt them emotionally, so that's what this ficcy is mostly about,   
destroying the only sanity that either of them had.  
  
Oh! I forgot to disclaim the song 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch   
in the last chapter, so here, I don't own it.  
  
~Videl~ Z~ 


	5. Gohan you fool! She loves you!

~Live The Darkness~  
  
The maid bustled down the hall to Videl's room. She was on strict orders to stay out, but   
she needed to at least knock on the door in order to at least wake the girl up for school.   
She reached Videl's door and tapped on it, loudly enough to wake her. "Come on child. Wake   
up!" She shouted into the door. She heard a thump and walked away, satisfied that Videl   
had woken up.  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open, and he rolled away off of the bed as quickly as possible, pulling   
on his boxers and pants before standing up. He was blushing furiously as he rubbed Videl's   
shoulder in an attempt to awaken her.   
  
Videl jolted as someone touched her shoulder. She sat up, holding the blankets up over her   
nude form. "AH! Oh, Gohan, it's you... Wait, Gohan! Oh my god. We didn't really do that   
last night, did we? We did, didn't we," Videl stated in a rush, her cheeks reddening in   
remembrance.  
  
"Er... Ummm... Well, we can think about that later, right now, though, we have school!"   
Gohan yelped.  
  
Videl gasped and picked up the clothes on the floor next to her, dressing in them quickly   
to cover herself up. She ran her fingers over the material of the shirt Gohan had given   
her before pulling it over her head. She stood up and walked over to her desk, pushing   
papers into her knapsack. She didn't have as many any more, because it was the week of   
finals, but she still needed her speech. She looked up to Gohan, who was watching her   
intently. "You know, you could take a picture, it would last longer," she said while   
grinning.  
  
"Hai," he said, sounding distracted as he turned and stared out her window. Gohan knelt   
down and picked up the shirt that he wore the night before. (Well, part of the night) He   
pulled it on and then turned to look at Videl, who was wondering what he was thinking   
about.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No! You didn't do anything wrong! I was just... thinking..." he answered.  
  
"Oh, I see. Don't hurt yourself now," Videl teased.  
  
"Haha. Very funny Videl. Come on, we have to leave for school, okay?" Gohan responded,   
although he chuckled a bit in spite of himself.  
  
Videl nodded in agreement and she opened her door. She wasn't actually going to go out   
the door and downstairs, that could be dangerous, especially if her otosan found her   
and Gohan creeping through the house. She just needed the door open so that the maids   
would know that it was alright to enter the room. She walked over to Gohan and grabbed   
his hand, and the pair took off out of her window and into the morning.   
  
* * *   
  
The day went by rather quickly. Both of them took and passed each of their finals, and   
they sat together at lunch. A quiet tension was building between the two, though, and   
it was nearly ready to drown them in it. They knew they would have to discuss what   
happened at some point, but neither wanted to admit it. They were about to be thrust   
into an intimidating swirl of emotions, and it could end up costing one or both of them   
their lives.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked to the roof of the schoool building in silence. When they reached   
the top, Gohan turned to Videl uncomfortably, and he ran his fingers through his hair.   
"Videl, Umm... I uh- I gotta go, see ya!" He yelled while running off of the roof and   
flying toward his house full speed.  
  
Videl stared after him, but decided that she would just wait to talk to him. She leapt   
into the air and flew in the direction of the mansion.   
  
Gohan landed outside his house, knowing the taunting he was going to get from his father,   
and the ranting about grandchildren that he would hear from his mother. He didn't   
actually care, he had too much to think about to let that bother him. He walked up to the   
door of the house and took a deep breath before opening it.   
  
The second Gohan opened the door, he heard a squeal and his mother ran over to him. She   
began babbling about grandchildren and marriage, weddings and baby names, a new   
daughter-in-law and then back to grandchildren.   
  
Gohan walked past her, and eventually he could only barely hear her. The next person he   
met up with was the person who he had been dreading, his otosan.   
  
Goku was grinning like a madman as Gohan stepped up to him. Gohan had spent the entire   
night at a woman's house, and now Goku was ready to have some fun. He opened his mouth   
to speak, but he was cut short.  
  
"Shizuka ni. Before you say anything, I'm just going to tell you to shut up. I've got   
some things on my mind, and I'm in no mood to deal with your taunting right now," Gohan   
snapped at his stunned otosan. Gohan walked over to the stairs and stomped up to his   
room, causing the house to shake slightly.  
  
"Gohan?" was all Goku could say.   
  
* * *   
  
The week came and went. Gohan didn't talk to either of his parents very much, and he   
found himself avoiding Videl at school. He couldn't face her, but he knew he'd have to   
eventually. He had become concerned for her once she started showing up late for school,   
looking tired and rather pale, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her what was wrong.  
  
It was a Friday, and Gohan ran up to the rooftop of the school to evade Videl once   
again. He tripped and skid across the gravel roof, and then he heard the door creaking   
open as She stepped out.  
  
"Son Gohan! You've been avoiding me all week! I want an explanation right now, and we   
have some things we need to talk about!" she yelled as she walked over to him.  
  
Gohan stood up and brushed his clothes off, then began stepping back as she advanced   
on him. 'I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I can,' Gohan thought.   
'Shimatta! I have to!' Gohan mused. "Umm... Videl... I-I-I well, I think we should break   
up," Gohan rushed out. He caught her chin in his hand and kissed her lips lightly   
before turning tail and running off of the building.  
  
Videl stood there, shaking as she brought her fingers to her lips. "Gohan..."  
  
Gohan flew toward his house without looking back. He couldn't look back, never. She   
deserved someone better than him, and Gohan wouldn't have her wasting her time on   
someone like himself. Gohan landed in front of his house and ran inside, tears burning   
his cheeks as he ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
Goku's head snapped up as Gohan ran throught the house to his room. He narrowed his   
eyes as he heard the stifled sobs, and he felt out for Videl's energy. He found it,   
still at the school. 'He didn't... Did he?' Goku thought. He decided it was time to   
have a talk with Gohan, and he began flying up the stairs. Once he reached Gohan's   
room, he opened the door and tried to step in. He hit what felt like a wall of   
electricity and was thrown backwards. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Alright Gohan, I   
get it. I won't bother you right now," he said as he was walking away.  
  
Goten ran up the stairs to his room. He was about to open the door when he heard his   
otosan tell him not to. "Why not?" Goten pouted.  
  
"Your brother isn't letting anyone in right now, he needs some time alone. He put up a   
ki shield to stop anyone from getting in," Goku stated.  
  
Goten grinned. "Niisan won't hurt me," he said, and he opened up the door, despite his   
father's protesting. Goten stepped into the room and shut the door, leaving Goku   
stunned into silence. Goten ran over to the bed where Gohan lay, facedown in the pillow.  
"Niisan, what's wrong?" the kodomo asked.  
  
Gohan look up, tears plastered to his face. "Nothing Goten."  
  
"Otosan wants to talk to you. You made him sad when you didn't let him in. I think you   
need to talk to him even if you don't know it," Goten said.  
  
Gohan stared at his ototo. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really seven years old," he   
muttered. He let the ki wall down, and Goten grinned.  
  
"How'd I get in anyways?" Goten asked.  
  
"I lowered it for you. Now go get otosan, okay?" Gohan said, as Goten ran from the room.  
  
Goku walked into the room a few moments later to find Gohan leaning against the wall,   
crying. He had his knees tucked up to his chest, and his hands wrapped around them.   
Goku walked farther in and sat next to Gohan on the bed. He tried desperately to get   
Gohan to say something, anything, but he was unsuccessful. Instead, he rubbed Gohan's   
shoulder and just tried to comfort him.  
  
Hours passed, and still Gohan wept. He was sure what he had done was for the best, at   
least for her, but it still hurt him. He knew his father was there, but he wasn't listening   
to him.  
  
"Gohan, listen, I know you're hurting, but you have to answer this, okay?" Goku asked.   
Of course, he got no response. "Anata wa shimatta! Answer this. Did you break up with   
Videl or did she with you?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan looked up, startled. "Iie, otosan. I broke up with her," Gohan answered, thick   
voice and all. He seemed to think about what he said for a moment, and, as it all hit   
him once more, he began weeping again.  
  
Goku stood up, rubbing a hand through his hair. He knew what Videl was going to try to   
do, but he didn't know when. An idea struck him (Everybody clap! Sorry 'bout that...   
They made Goku stupid in the show, this is an improvement) and he brought his fingers  
to his head before disappearing from the room unnoticed.  
  
Goku appeared in the forest. He was near a waterfall, and next to the waterfall was   
Piccolo. He grinned as Piccolo opened one eye, only to narrow it when he saw Goku.  
  
"What do you want, Son Goku. I'm meditating, and the last time I saw you, you told me   
that Gohan was dead," Piccolo growled in his common callous manner.  
  
Goku held his hands up in defense. "It's nothing that serious... Yet. It'll be a hell   
of a lot worse if you don't help me though," Goku responded.   
  
Piccolo looked sharply at him. "Nani?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, you see, it's a long story , and it involoves bonding and such, so I'll just   
give you the jist. Gohan and Videl are soulmates and have started bonding. The bond   
won't be completed until they're married, and if one of them dies before then, the   
other will die. Videl didn't die before because, although they're soulmates, they   
hadn't actually started bonding. Anyways, Gohan... I don't know why, but he broke up   
with Videl. Now she's gonna kill herself, Gohan's gonna die if she does, and I still   
need to figure out why Gohan broke up with her in the first place!" Goku gasped. He   
took a deep breath and then continued. "What I need you to do is go to Videl's mansion   
and just wait outside her room. Make sure she doesn't kill herself. I have to go and   
talk some sense into my son," Goku finished.  
  
Piccolo stared. "You want me to go watch the kid's frikkin mate?!" he asked   
incredulously.  
  
Goku simply nodded. "Yeah, that is unless, of course, you'd like both Videl and   
Gohan dead," Goku concluded.  
  
"Shimatta... Fine, whatever. You just make sure the kid's over here as soon as possible,   
I'm not gonna watch the girl forever, you know," Piccolo spat. He floated into the air   
and took off in the direction that he sensed Videl's ki.   
  
Goku smiled once as he brought his fingers to his head. His body shimmered, and he was   
gone, reappearing in Gohan's bedroom only seconds later.  
  
Gohan was still huddled in the same position, but he was mumbling words that Goku   
couldn't hear. He appeared to be having a conversation with himself.  
  
Goku stepped forward until he could hear the muffled words. He wondered if he would ever   
be able to help Gohan, as the latter appeared to have finally lost his mind.   
  
"... better for her. She doesn't need someone like me, right? Umm... Right. Why couldn't   
I have stopped it? Why didn't she tell me to stop? Maybe she wanted to? It was stupid on   
both our parts. I could have hurt her, and I enjoyed it?! She deserves better than me.   
What if she had gotten pregnant or something? She couldn't go to college or anything.   
She's so smart, she deserves everything life has to offer, and if she was pregnant... Kuso!   
I destroyed my family seven years ago, and I won't destroy her life too..." Gohan continued   
to verbally beat on himself, but Goku had had enough.  
  
"Gohan! Listen to me! It's not your fault! Would you listen to me?!" Goku yelled. He rolled   
his eyes as Gohan coninued to mumble to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo had been meditating outside Videl's window for an hour now. He was hidden in the   
dark of the night, and he simply levitated, checking in on her every now and then.   
  
Videl had come home that day, feeling twisted and sick inside, and she had gone upstairs   
to her room to cry. She sat in the middle of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and   
simply began sobbing. She hadn't moved from that spot since, but she was about to.   
  
Piccolo sensed her moving around, and he glared into her window. He growled at the various   
martial artist's weapons on her wall, and sent a particularly sinister scowl toward the   
Katana.   
  
Videl stood up, a blank stare written painfully into her face. She walked over to her   
desk and pulled two things out... Two things she never, EVER thought she would use, and   
especially not together. She stared at the items in her hand before opening both of them.  
  
Piccolo watched her open a tiny bottle and dump out most of its contents into her palm.   
What he saw were small pills. He didn't know much about the medicines of humans, but the   
bottle read 'Non-drowsy Painkiller'. Piccolo let it slide, not knowing that too much of a   
medication could be dangerous. He watched her place the half-empty bottle on her desk, and   
then she opened the next bottle. This one appeared to be completely clear, but Piccolo soon   
realized that there was a liquid inside. He didn't get to see what the label was, but he   
assumed it was water to swallow the pills. He watched her walk over to her bed, and he   
noticed that her body was trembling, but he shook it off.  
  
Videl collapsed onto her bed, her body trembling slightly, but she knew that once the   
drugs really began to take effect, the trembling would increase ten-fold. She lay there   
for a few minutes, before deciding that the drugs weren't working fast enough for her   
likings. She stood and walked over to her desk in order to down the rest of the pills,   
as well as the rest of the liquid. She walked over to her bathroom and stepped in, shutting   
the door behind her.  
  
~the Son House~  
  
Goku sat at the edge of Gohan's bed, his head in his hands. Gohan had stopped talking to   
himself almost a half hour ago, but he literally hadn't moved a single muscle since except   
for to breathe. Goku finally couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to wait around for   
Videl to kill herself. "Gohan, can't you just snap out of it?" Goku asked to the corpse-  
like shell of his son. "Gohan, Videl's killed herself..." Goku said, knowing that what he   
said was mean, but he didn't want what he said to come true.  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open and he yelped, falling off of his bed. He stood up, quaking as   
he stared into his otosan's eyes. "She, she WHAT?!" Gohan yelled, falling back against the   
wall desperately.   
  
"Gohan, she didn't really, not yet at least..." Goku said.  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped with repressed anger. "Did you know that that was the cruelest, sickest   
joke you could have possibly made right now? How could you joke about her dying?! If you say   
someone's dead, you better be sure as hell that it's true, I've seen enough people I love   
die in my life, and I don't want to hear it again!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Goku crossed his arms, waiting for his son to finish. "That's fine, son, but it was the   
only way I could get you to listen to me. Gohan, do you really love Videl?" Goku asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that? She's everything to me... More than everything... I.. I can't   
explain it, but kami I love her. Why?" Gohan responded.  
  
"Because she loves you the same way... I know you think you did her a favor by breaking up   
with her, but she will kill herself without you, it's inevitable. I have a feeling that she   
really wouldn't care if she became pregnant, and I don't think she cares what you think you've   
done, she loves you, and it's not going to help either of you to stay broken up," Goku finshed.  
  
Gohan gulped a few times, trying to process all of the information that was just fed to him.   
Finally, he managed a few sentences. "But, what if it's too late? I won't be able to forgive   
myself..." Gohan asked, his voice hoarse from the combination of yelling and crying that he had   
just done.  
  
"She's not, for one, you'd be dead, and two, I sent Piccolo over to watch her and stop her if   
she tried to kill herself or anything," Goku said, smiling at the relieved look that crossed   
over Gohan's face. "Now come on. Let's get you over there before she tries anything funny, and   
before Piccolo comes to hunt us down." He walked over to Gohan, who wiped the tears from his   
eyes and smiled. He put a hand to his son's shoulder, and the other to his head, and the pair   
was gone.  
  
They reappeared, levitating outside of Videl's window, and standing next to Piccolo, who looked   
up at them. Gohan looked expectantly to his mentor.  
  
"I don't think she's done anything yet, but her ki has been dropping anyways," Piccolo explained.  
  
Gohan's heart leapt to his throat and he stared into her window. He noticed the bottles on her   
desk, and, unlike Piccolo, he understood the severity of what she had done. "P-Piccolo, did she   
swallow that whole bottle of painkillers tonight?" Gohan asked, afraid of finding out the answer.  
  
  
Piccolo nodded once. "Hai, Gohan, she did. Is something wrong?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Y-yeah... Too much of that painkiller will kill her. And... and that bottle... It-it's Vodka, a   
t-type of alcohol... That combination is almost definitely deadly... No..." Gohan muttered. He   
floated over to her window and threw the window open, flying in quickly and running toward the   
bathroom. Her ki was low, extremely low, and Gohan felt sick. He opened the bathroom door and ran   
in, hoping that he wouldn't find what he found...  
  
Videl lay on the tiled floor, her body convulsing as she threw up yet again. Her skin had a   
ghostly pallour, and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her eyes were glazed and cold,   
already giving her the appearance of death.   
  
Goahn felt his knees weaken as he leaned down to pick her up. She writhed in his arms, but he   
held her close and then ran out of her bathroom, across her bedroom, and then leapt out of the   
window. He didn't look up to his otosan or to Piccolo, instead, he kept his gaze on Videl, as   
though if he looked away, she would leave him.  
  
Goku gasped as he saw her. "Kuso, we're too late!" Goku cried.  
  
Gohan ignored his otosan's outburst, and he began repeating the same thing over and over again.  
"Don't do this Videl. Hang in there, I'll take care of you, just don't do this to me... I-I-I   
love you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS! I got all of these incredible reviews, and I was so excited that I decided   
to try and get this up as soon as possible... Unfortunately, I wrote two new chapters   
to my Christmas fic first, because that one also got lots of reviews, and then I   
decided to write a long chapter to make up for it, but that took a little while.   
  
ANYWAYZ... I'm hooked on cliffies! Is Videl gonna die? Would I kill myself? Well, I   
asked the same question just before I killed Gohan, only then I said Gohan-chan   
instead of Videl...  
  
Teeheehee... Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


	6. Can we handle it?

~Live The Darkness~  
  
Gohan continued mumbling softly to Videl for the equivalent of about thirty seconds before   
his eyes rolled back into his head and the pair began the plummet to the earth.   
  
Strong arms caught Gohan and Videl. Goku eyed his son cautiously, and felt out for Videl's   
energy signal. Both his son's and Videl's were faint, but still there. He looked back up   
to Piccolo. "Would Dende be able to heal her?" he questioned.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "Iie Goku. Gomen, but if what i think happened did happen, then   
she took a drug that's killing her. In that case, even if Dende healed the damage already   
done, the drug would remain in her blood, and it would just pick up wherever it left   
off," Piccolo replied solemly.  
  
Goku cursed fluently in Japanese and Saiyajin. He eyed his son and Videl, before an idea   
struck him. "Well, arigato, Piccolo. I'm gonna take her to Bulma. If she survives, so   
doesn't Gohan... I hope," Goku responded. He adjusted Gohan so that one hand was free, and   
he brought that hand to his head, teleporting Gohan, Videl, and himself away.  
  
Piccolo levitated there for a few minutes, cursing himself for not realizing what the girl   
was doing until it was too late... 'Shimatta! If the kid dies again so soon, I swear... You   
better not do this again, kid!' he thought fiercely. He turned in the air and sped off in   
the direction of the lookout.  
  
Goku appeared in Bulma's lab, where she was pulling yet another all-nighter, working on the   
time machine. It was still in its most basic form, though. It wasn't even a shell yet, just   
diagrams on the computer.   
  
Bulma shrieked and whirled around when she heard Goku behind her. "Goku! You really do just   
pop in an-" she stopped when she saw two lifeless bodies in his arms. "Goku! What the hell   
happened!? Wh-" she yelped, but was cut off by Goku.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain later. But anyways, where are the doctors that you always have   
working here? Videl needs to help, now!" Goku said.   
  
Bulma nodded and pressed the intercom button, shouting for various people to get their asses   
over there that instant. She turned to the wall, and pressed various switches and buttons.   
The computer that she had just been working at was encapsulated, as well as other items around   
the room. After this was finished, she pulled out a single capsule and threw it in the center   
of the room. The small pop echoed through the room, revealing a small table-like bed. The sound   
was soon covered up, however, by the door crashing open and two young women and one young man   
stepping in.   
  
Goku glanced once to the door before laying both Gohan and Videl on the 'table'. He tried   
prying Videl from Gohan's arms, but with each tug at his son's arms, his grip tightened around   
her even farther. "Gohan, I know you're barely even here right now, but if you can here me, you   
need to let go of Videl so that we can get her some help. Please?" Goku pleaded with his   
unconscious son after realizing that it was futile to try and break the grip his son held over   
Videl. Gohan's grip loosened, although he didn't awaken, and his arms tumbled off of her body.   
Goku smiled and picked Gohan up, leaving Videl lying on the cold metal 'bed'.   
  
"Goku, what happened anyways? The doctors won't be able to help her at all if I don't know what   
happened," Bulma stated simply.  
  
"Gohan broke up with her... After they were nearly completed with the bond. She went back to   
her house today and swallowed an entire bottle of pain relievers as well as a bottle of Vodka,"   
Goku explained quickly. "I'm gonna bring Gohan up to his guest room if you don't mind, and then   
go get Chichi and Goten," he finished.  
  
Bulma nodded, stunned to a temporary silence. She snapped out of her reverie when she noticed   
that the doctors were waiting for her consent. "What the hell are you waiting for!? Get to   
work!" she yelled. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, starting the   
espresso machine as soon as she reached it. This could be a long night.  
  
* * *   
  
Goku walked toward Gohan's room exhausted. He'd already brought Gohan up to the room, gone to   
get his wife and Goten, explained to his hysterical wife why Gohan was unconscious at Capsule   
Corp., and why he was taking her there. Now all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but this would   
have to wait while he checked in on his son. Only about a half an hour had passed, and Videl   
hadn't improved much. He opened the door quietly and walked into the room to find his son in   
exactly the same position as earlier, completely still. The only sign that hinted at any life   
whatsoever was the uneven rising and falling of Gohan's chest. Goku walked over to the couch on   
the opposite end of the room and collapsed onto it.  
  
Brilliant light shown through the curtains, streaming across the room and striking Goku's face.   
His eyes blinked and opened as awoke. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember why he was at capsule   
corp. He suddenly leapt to his feet and ran to his son's side, worried about what could have   
happened in the middle of the night. "Gohan... Son?" Goku asked, shaking his son's body gently.   
"Hey, Gohan!" Goku called. He was anxious now. "Gohan!" he yelled. his heart sank when he didn't   
get a response. "Not again... Gohan, you're such a fool..." he muttered. "Videl loved you..." he   
laughed slightly.   
  
Gohan's eyelid twitched once and his eyes opened, his gaze settling on his stunned father. "Nani   
otosan? What about Videl?" Gohan questioned. His voice was thick with sleep, but his eyes were   
alert and cautious.   
  
Goku sat back, startled. He had been certain of his son's fate. Did that mean that Videl   
wasn't dead either? Of course... Didn't it? "Umm... Well, actually I don't know. I mean, you're   
alive, which is a good sign, but I haven't heard any real news y-" the door slammed opened,   
drowning out anything else Goku might have wanted to add.   
  
One of the doctors that had come in to help Videl the other day walked in. He had an unreadable   
expression on his face, but he was ringing his hands together, which was a sign that he was   
nervous.  
  
Gohan sat up, jolting his tired body awake. "Hey, what happened?! Where's Videl?! Well, are you   
just gonna stand there? Answer me!" he yelled, standing up.  
  
Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder to indicate that he needed to calm down. "Gohan, just chill   
for a second. He can't tell you anything if you keeping yelling," Goku stated.  
  
"Yes, umm... Well... She's alive... And stable, but she won't wake up... That's not the only   
news, but this could be taken either way. It could be good, or it could be bad," the doctor said.  
  
"N-nani? What do you mean? How could it be either one? What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Weeellll...." the doctor said slowly, but catching Gohan's glare he jumped to the point. "You   
see, we needed to do various scans to see how far into her system the drug was... But we found   
something, or rather, someone else..." he said.   
  
"What do you mean, someone?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Miss Satan is... Pregnant..." he said quietly.  
  
Gohan didn't move. The words weren't even registering in his mind. He heard them, but what they   
meant didn't really sink in. He stood there for several minutes without moving, and barely even   
breathing. Once the words finally sank in, he began backing up. He wore a terrified look on his   
face, and when he hit the wall, he simply collapsed. "Iie... This just can't happpen. It can't...   
I... It's all my fault. I did this to her. How could I have done this to her! Haven't we   
suffered enough?!" Gohan yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, calm down. It could have been worse, I mean she could have died, ne?" Goku said.  
  
Gohan turned his gaze on his father, his eyes showed betrayal. "You're wrong. It couldn't have   
been any worse. No college is going to accept a pregnant teenager. She's so smart, she could   
have done so much, it, it's unbelievable, but thanks to me, she's not going to get to do all   
things she might have done otherwise. This one truly is all my fault," Gohan said.  
  
Goku's eyes snapped in anger and concern. "Gohan, this was not your fault. And why don't you   
look on the bright side?" he asked.  
  
"What bright side?!" Gohan screamed.  
  
"Look, you love her, she loves you, and from that you've created a new life. Think about it!   
You guys are going to be parents!" he said.   
  
Gohan looked at him for a few seconds. He gulped several times, and then turned to the doctor,   
who had been wacthing this entire scene. "Can I go see her?" he asked quietly.  
  
The dooctor merely nodded mutely.  
  
Gohan walked to the door and then left out through it. He heard his own footsteps echoing   
through the silent corridor of Capsule Corp. in the early morning. He could sense that most   
of the residents and guests were situated in the kitchen or living room, but Vegeta was in   
the GR. He moved down the MS corridor. (Medical sciences). About halfway down he saw the   
steel door that lead to where he could sense Videl. He turned the knob and walked in, taking   
in every sight in an instant.  
  
Gohan had to search for a moment to find Videl. She was hidden beneath blankets, but thankfully,   
there were only three tubes injected into her. One of them was in her hand, the IV. The other   
two were just below each side of her collar bone. Gohan walked closer to her bed. He licked his   
lips nervously as his hand reached out to settle on her cheek.   
  
Videl's eyes opened slowly, and she turned over to face whoever had woken her from her slumber.   
Her gaze rested upon Gohan, and memories flooded her. She could feel the burning in the corners   
of her eyes, but the tears wouldn't fall.   
  
"Videl... Er... Ogenki desu ka?" he questioned, unable to find the words to say anything   
else at the moment.   
  
She glared at him for a moment. "I'm fine," she answered curtly.  
  
"Oh. That's good. Umm..." Gohan couldn't think of anything else to say. His hand moved   
away from her face and then moved down to her hand. He grasped her hand with his own, as   
though this contact would tell him exactly what to say. "I have some news... Some really   
big news... In fact, it could change your life, and quite possibly mine as well. But first   
I have an apology to make," Gohan said. He looked down, not wanting to meet her piercing   
stare.  
  
"Well, why don't you sit down then?" she asked, smiling just once.  
  
Gohan smiled and sat down on the side of the bed next to her. "Gomen, Videl. I didn't mean   
to hurt you when I broke up with you. It's just... You deserve- you deserve better than me.   
I still feel that way... But not as much. I can thank otosan for that," Gohan looked up at   
her expectantly, and was surprised to find her smiling.  
  
"I think your otosan's a lot smarter than he lets on. You know, it doesn't matter what you   
think I deserve. I know that you're the only one I want, although I have to say I felt   
completely opposite what you just said. I'd never admit it to anyone else, but I kind of   
felt like you deserved better than me..." she finished.  
  
Gohan smiled and reached down to kiss her softly on the lips. "There's still one more thing   
though... And you may change your opinion of me when you hear it," Gohan said. "Alright...   
Umm... You see, the thing is..." Gohan stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out before I knock you out!" Videl yelled, knowing perfectly well that she could   
never knock Gohan out.  
  
Gohan sucked in his breath. "The-doctor-said-you're-pregnant!" he rushed out.  
  
Videl stared at him for a moment. "N-nani?" she mumbled.  
  
"The d-"  
  
"I heard what you said! Are you serious?" she asked, sitting up so that she was nearly   
leaning against him.  
  
Gohan nodded mutely and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and hugging   
her.  
  
Videl sat there stunned for several more minutes. "So... I'm really pregnant?" she   
questioned again.  
  
Gohan kissed the top of her head. "Hai, Videl. Gomen..." Gohan responded.  
  
"Why are you sorry?!" she yelped incredulously. "This is incredible! Gohan, We're going to   
be parents!" she yelled, throwing herself into his chest and beginning to sob.  
  
Gohan was confused as he stared at her. "If it's so incredible, why are you crying?" he   
asked.  
  
"Because I'm so damn happy!" she said, looking up at him with her sapphire eyes. "Do you   
think we can handle it? At least if you still want us to be together..."  
  
"Hai Videl... We can handle it... I think... But i guess we'll just have to get through   
it... And I do want us together... More than anything," Gohan finished. He cupped her chin   
and turned her to face him. Their eyes locked, and soon their lips had locked as well.  
  
~Well I just heard the news today   
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray   
Then tears of joy stream down my face   
  
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready   
To be the man I have to be   
I'll take a breath, take her by my side   
We stand in awe, we've created life   
  
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
Now everything has changed   
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
If I had just one wish   
Only one demand   
I hope he's not like me   
I hope he understands   
That he can take this life   
And hold it by the hand   
And he can greet the world   
With arms wide open... ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOMEN! I meant to have this out about a week ago, don't know why I didn't write it... Oh   
well... Thanks for all the great reviews! Wait a second... I only got four or five   
reviews... Oh well... All of those reviews were good! Arigato!   
  
  
Oh, and I don't own 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed. Great song though...  
  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


	7. Why are you so nervous, Gohan?

~Live the Darkness~  
  
Gohan and Videl returned to school on Monday. Neither of them mentioned anything about the   
baby, not wanting to cause a stir in the school. The week came and went, and it was finally   
the night of graduation. Videl was the valedictorian, which was just another reason that no   
one mentioned about her being pregnant. It wouldn't look good for the valedictorian of the   
school to be a mother at eighteen.   
  
Gohan moved from one foot to the other as he stood next to Videl on the bleachers. He held   
her hand, as though she were the only thing keeping the nervous demi Saiyajin from fainting...   
Actually, she was. He looked out on the crowds of people. The parents of every graduating   
student were there, as well as every news station around the world. He spotted his family,   
as well as Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta (who looked as though he had been threatened and forced   
into coming). Gohan heard the principal droning on and on, and he wondered if she was ever   
going to shut up.   
  
Videl's hand was gripping Gohan's in almost a death grip. She was going to have to give a   
speech soon. Her heart pounded in her chest, but still she stood up tall and proud. Their   
graduation was indoors, because it just had to rain on the graduation day, but even with the   
air conditioner, Videl was still sweating in her cap and gown.  
  
"...and now, the speech from our Valedictorian, none other than Satan Videl herself!" the   
principal announced.  
  
Videl jumped and swallowed nervously as she stepped down the bleachers to make her speech. She   
could feel Gohan squeeze her hand gently before she finally left his side. She had given   
speeches before, and she wasn't sure why this one was any different, but it was somehow. She   
cleared her throat as she stepped up to the podium, and she adjusted the microphone because   
their principal was rather short.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. As you all know, I am Videl Satan, and as most of you know, I'm also the   
daughter of Hercule. This is how I'm known to most of you, I'm the daughter of Hercule. This   
saddens me just a bit. I've forever been in my otosan's shadow, and very few of you have ever   
tried to get to know me, or my personality. Yet I persevered, as has everyone of the people   
you see graduating here today. We've all had our hardships, and we've made it through. We are   
the future, and if you're graduating here today, I know that you can honestly say that you've   
tried your hardest, you gave your best, and you've pulled through. Congratulations! We did it!"   
she finished to the crowd's roaring claps and whistles. She quickly ran back to her spot on the   
bleachers and leaned against Gohan. Now that her speech was over, her knees were so shaky she   
felt as though she would fall.  
  
"Congratulations," Gohan whispered into her ear.   
  
Videl smiled at him and squeezed his hand to try to stop her body from trembling the way it   
was.  
  
"Arigato, Videl," the principal began as she stepped up to the podium again. "And now for the   
diplomas. We'll be calling the students up in alphabetical order, two students at a time.   
You'll come to either the vice-principal or me to recieve your diploma. Now, Adams Aaron and   
Adams Jessica, please come forward."  
  
Gohan watched as his classmates stepped forward two by two to be awarded their diplomas. He   
was aware that his okaasan had been waiting his entire life for this day, so he stood up   
straight, despite the fact that he was so nervous, as well as the fact that he was at least   
six inches taller than every other student in the school.   
  
"Twith Anna and Sackson Jennifer!" the principal called up the pair that was just before   
Videl and Gohan. Once both of the former alumni recieved their diplomas, the principal spoke   
again. "Satan Videl and Son Gohan!" he yelled.  
  
Their hands clenched tighter as they stepped off the bleachers and toward the principal. At   
the last second they broke the handhold they each had on the other, and Gohan walked to the   
princpal as Videl walked to the vice-principal.  
  
"Congratulations, Son Gohan," the principal said in a soft voice while shaking his left hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Satan Videl," the vice-principal said to Videl, while shaking her right   
hand.  
  
Both Gohan and Videl bowed respectively, and then turned around and walked back to their   
seats, hand in hand.   
  
"Spelt Joseph and Sraal Aisha*," the principal called.   
  
The minutes ticked by slowly, and Videl and Gohan held each others hand for comfort. Finally,   
the principal stepped up to the podium again.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2002**!" she   
yelled. Every student stood up, cheering, and threw their hats into the air. Fortunately with   
all the hype, no one noticed that Gohan's hat sailed higher than anyone else's.  
  
As the crowds began mixing, Chichi ran up to her son, sobbing. "My little boy! He's all grown   
up and graduating from highschool!" she then began wailing and no one could make out any   
actual words.  
  
"Okaasan! Calm down, please!" Gohan said, placing a placating hand on her shoulder.   
  
She did eventually calm down, but that was after Goku had wrapped his arms around her and   
rocked her for almost a half-hour. By this time, every other family had already left the   
auditorium to move on to the cafeteria. Every family except for Videl's, that is. Her otosan   
was in the cafeteria, but since he was hamming it up for the news teams, she decided to stay   
where she was and wait for Gohan.  
  
Gohan sidled away from his distraught okaasan over to Videl, who was impatiently tapping her   
foot. Gohan sucked in his breath nervously. You see, it hadn't been the graduation that Gohan   
was scared of. It had been something else. His lips gently brushed hers for a moment before   
he pulled back again.  
  
Videl noticed the look in his eyes. "Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Gohan's heart beat rapidly as he eyed her. "Nothing's wrong Videl," he said. He knelt down on   
one knee before her. "Videl... Listen. I love you. You're my entire world and more, and I'm   
in heaven whenever I'm around you," he was flushed a brilliant shade of red, and Videl was   
near tears. "I would spend an eternity with you, and now I have a question," he reached into   
the pocket of his gown and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a small   
crystal blue Sapphire ring. "W-Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling the ring from it's cushion   
and sliding it onto her left ring finger.   
  
Videl was crying by now. "Gohan I..." she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his   
shoulder. "Hai, Gohan. Hai, I'll marry you..." she choked out.   
  
Gohan also had tears dripping from his eyes, and he held her for several more minutes. Finally,   
he leaned down and kissed her head, wiping away the tears on her face as he did so. "Calm   
down," he whispered gently into her ear.   
  
Videl eventually pulled away, smiling through the tears on her face. The pair finally stood   
up, and turned around to face Gohan's family.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks held no emotion in their faces. Bulma was comforting Chichi, who was wailing   
hysterically about her baby being all grown up and getting married. Goten was leaping into the   
air excitedly at the thought of getting an older sister. Goku was smiling at Gohan, and his eyes   
held a distinct pride in them. Goku walked over to Gohan, and after a moment he hugged his son.  
  
"Gohan, I want you to know that I'm proud of you," he said, walking over to try and comfort   
Chichi.  
  
"Am I really getting a big sister?!" Goten yelled to Gohan as he approached the couple.  
  
Videl smiled and knelt down to him. "Hai Goten. I'll be your big sister," she said, causing   
the kodomo to leap at her and knock her to the floor.  
  
Gohan laughed and picked Goten off of his fiance, helping Videl up from the floor afterward.   
"Welcome, to my life," he said as he leaned in to kiss her deeply and passionately.  
  
A bitter sweet life. Once you've lost so many, life and death begin to seem like the same   
thing. Eventually you begin to wonder if there's really a difference between death and birth,   
or if they're really just the same thing. These thoughts will lead someone off and into   
insanity, and then you die. Will these thoughts swallow Gohan into their fatal little trap? What   
about Videl? Would Gohan be able to survive his life if she or someone else close to him was   
lost?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Ominous little warning there. I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT TO   
TAKE THIS LONG, I SWEAR! I also have to apologize, 'cause when I wrote out a schedule for   
posting chapters in my fics, I said I wanted to update this story AFTER 'Friends Last Forever'   
but I've stumbled across a road block, better known as WRITER'S BLOCK! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
I've never had WRITER'S BLOCK before! Oh well, I suppose every writer hits it at some point.   
Once I finish with these author's notes, I'm gonna go write the next Chapter to that fic, at   
least what I can. After that, I'm gonna devote all of my time to 'All I Need For Christmas',   
so that I can finish that one before Christmas. After that, I'll be right back to this one,   
so don't worry. Reviews may help me write faster.   
  
Is anyone else noticing that chapters seem to bounce from happy to sad and then back? The   
first chapter was slightly upsetting, 'cause Gohan and Videl broke up. The second Chapter   
was very upsetting 'cause Gohan tried to kill himself. In the third Chapter, he actually   
died. In the fourth chapter, he was wished back, and he and Videl finally admitted their   
love. Then, in the next chapter, Gohan broke up with Videl, and she tried to kill herself!   
Then right after that, they found out that Videl was pregnant, and now this! Oh boy. Anywayz,   
I am now going to arm myself against the angry mobs of reviewers who have been waiting since   
the 27th of October for the next chapter of 'Friends Last Forever'. And you guys thought you   
had a long wait! You guys should see what I have in store for this little family next! Now   
that I think about it, this story's gonna have lots of cuteness too! Like this chapter for   
example! Oh, and I may randomly make a chapter a song fic, but not every chapter, so don't   
worry if you hate the song. I have a special song that has unreleased lyrics, they're not even   
on lyrics.com! I had to listen to the song 20-30 times to write down the lyrics! And it's not   
a really happy song either, so eventually I was crying. That was just great. Anywayz, you'd   
make me real happy if you'd review!  
  
Oh, and now I'm gonna give you all a sneak peak to my newest fic. It's just a summary and the   
title, but to put it bluntly, it's weird.  
  
'Seduced By The Devil' (Guess who the Devil is)  
Videl's a prostitute. Her mother died, and then she was disowned by her father. Desperate for   
work she began her terrible life-style. Gohan's been going to high school for several months   
now, and when he's at a party one night, he accidentally stumbles upon Videl. He makes it his   
mission to help her fix her dysfunctional life, but after being around her for so long, is he   
really starting to fall for her?   
  
It'll be rated pg-13, because although there's some suggestive material, there's no sex   
(Lemons), and the suggestive material is really just slight.  
  
*= I know people with some of those names!  
  
**= Yeah, yeah, I know it wasn't really 2002, BUT I DON'T CARE!  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~  
  
!  
!  
!  
v ...Review button is right there... 


	8. Videl's pregnant with a boy, not a girl!

~Live The Darkness~   
  
A/N: I needed a little Writer's Block Break from my Christmas fic.   
  
Videl was washing the dishes. Reaching for the soap, she knocked a butter knife to the floor. "Damn it! Is it some sort of law that when you're pregnant you'll drop things?!" she yelled. Her stomach had gotten considerably larger, but she was only four and a half months pregnant, so she wasn't too large. She was just big enough that she'd gone up a few pant sizes. Still, she did a good job of hiding it by wearing slimming clothes.  
  
A hand reached down and picked the knife up, and Gohan stood up straight in front of her. He had taken an at-home computer job. He got his check in the mail, and he made the money a genius deserved. Grinning, he placed the knife on the counter and kissed her softly on the lips. "Nani? You were fine a little while ago. What, did you have a bad half-hour?" he laughed.   
  
Videl growled. "Iie Gohan. It's just that I haven't finished cleaning the house, I haven't made lunch, we have to go to that stupid thing at Bulma's today, and mmph..." she was silenced by Gohan's soft lips descending over hers once again.   
  
"Feeling any better yet?" he asked.   
  
Videl smiled just barely, and absent-mindedly ran her hand over her stomach. "Umm... A little."   
  
Gohan grinned as she rubbed her stomach and gently placed his hand over her own. He bent down just a bit, and began speaking to her stomach. "How are you? You know it's only been four and a half months since we found out your Okasan was pregnant. What'cha doin' in there?" he asked. He could hear Videl's loud laughter, but, of course, he didn't hear any sort of response from his unborn son. Grinning, Gohan stood up. "Nani? Is my talking to our son really that funny?" he asked.   
  
"Hai, Gohan, it is. It's not like he's gonna answer, yet you insist on talking to him every day. Oh well, at least I know you'll be a good father to our son," she said, smiling. Glancing at the clock her eyes widened. "Kuso! We're late! C'mon Gohan, we have to get to Bulma's," she yelped while running to grab her coat. She turned around and was about to run out the door when a hand grasped her wrist, halting her.   
  
"Sheesh, calm down. No one's gonna care if we're a little late to Vegeta's surprise birthday party.... Particularly Vegeta. I dont' know why Bulma insists on throwing him a party, it's probably going to get most of the gusets killed. Now just chill, will you?" he asked, his hands moving around her waist.   
  
Videl sighed and relaxed. She'd been rather tense lately, and she wasn't sure exactly why. "Hai, Gohan. But we should still get going."   
  
"Sure we can get going. I'll carry you. The last time your tried to fly, you ended up collapsing."   
  
"Fine, whatever, let's just go," Videl muttered, letting Gohan pick her up and carry her away from their small house.   
  
Actually, their house was anything but small, as it had been a gift from Bulma. She had given them a capsule house for graduation, and they had decapsulized the house next to Gohan's parents'. The house was actually large enough and advanced enough to have indoor plumbing.   
  
Gohan flew quickly, but not too fast, as he was in no hurry to have his ass kicked by a pissed Vegeta. His mind wandered back to the day after graduation, and the day after he and Videl had received their gift from Bulma. This had been one hell of a day, more particularly for Videl...   
  
@.@ ~Flashback~ @.@   
  
Gohan picked up the phone, which had been ringing for almost a minute before he had remembered that he was the only one home.   
"Konnichi'wa, Son residence," he said into the phone, speaking in the manner his mother had programmed into him.   
  
"Gohan, did you know you sound like a robot when you answer the phone like that?" a beautiful voice laughed on the other side of the phone.   
  
"Haha. Well, hello to you too Videl," he said, a mocking air of wounded intelligence affecting him.   
  
"Aww, c'mon, you know I didn't mean anything by that."   
  
"Oh, sure. Fine. I'm fine," Gohan teased.   
  
"Shizuka ni. Did it ever occur to you that I might have actually to talk to you about something?"   
  
"Oh, Gomen. Well, go ahead, what did you want to say?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I actually wanted you to come to my house... I'm, Umm... I'm gonna tell my otosan everything today, and I think I'm gonna need some support," Videl's voice whispered.   
  
"Oh, well, of course. Umm... Yeah, I'll be right over. Don't tell him anything without me, okay? I'm kind of afraid of what he might do, so just let me be there when you tell him..."   
  
"Hai, Gohan. I'll wait," Videl said. "See you in a little bit, Love you."   
  
"I love you too, see ya," Gohan answered. He could tell that she was waiting for him to hang up the phone, but he didn't want to hang up the phone first either. After almost three minutes, he finally hung up the phone.   
  
Running to the door he took off at mach speeds throught the air. He didn't want to keep Videl waiting, especially since she seemed so anxious about telling her father. Closing in on the Satan City outskirts, Gohan landed and began walking. He didn't wear his Saiyaman costume much anymore, and Satan City would probably be more surprised to find the Great Saiyaman flying around than your 'average' kid lately. Still, Gohan did want to at least hurry, and therefore dodged in and out of alleys at super-human speeds. He eyed the Satan mansion and skid to a halt at the entrance.   
  
"Konnichi'wa! I'm here to see Videl," Gohan said to the head guard.   
  
The guard looked him over carefully. "Miss Videl didn't mention anything about any guests, boy. Now shoo!" he said, then burped. Gohan didn't have time to try and argue as Videl ran out to greet him.   
  
"Hey, I told you that he was coming over Buddy, so I don't want you telling him to go away again. Why do you always tell Gohan to go away?" she asked.   
  
"It's my duty to protect you Miss, and I don't think you should have a boyfriend," Buddy responded.   
  
Videl rolled her eyes and opened the gate, letting Gohan in. She leaned up and kissed him deep against his lips, and then turned around to Buddy. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm Gohan's fiancé." She linked her arm with Gohan's and lead him toward the house, away from the stunned guard. She opened the door and lead Gohan into the living room. Hercule was already there, as she had told him she wanted to talk to him about something earlier.   
  
When Hercule saw Gohan, he stood up and clenched his hand into a fist. "Videl, I told you I didn't want you bringing him into my house again! I don't care if he's your boyfriend or not, he's not welcome in my sight!" He roared.   
  
"Otosan, Gohan's here with me, not to piss you off. Now otosan, will you please sit down, I have some big news..." Videl sighed.   
  
"I won't sit until this freak does. I don't need to sit anyways, just spit it out!" Hercule was late for another date, and he didn't feel like staying here much longer.   
  
"Umm... There's really no easy way to say this, is there?" She fumbled with the words in her head.   
  
"I'm losing my patience..." Hercule growled.   
  
"Otosan... I-I'm pregnant... Gohan's the father... And we're getting married..." she decided not to wait for the first part sank in before she alerted him of the rest. She had turned away from him before she spoke, and now she turned back to him, sweating the whole time. She barely had a second to blink before he had grabbed her wrist and thrown her onto the couch.   
  
Gohan stared in disbelief, anger swelling through his body.   
  
Hercule just barely held her body above the couch by her arm. "Whore! You little wench! you're getting an abortion, you bitch!" Hercule shrieked.   
  
Videl whimpered. She knew she could beat him, but she'd told herself long ago that she'd never hurt her otosan again. Not after that one time... "Iie, iie..." she cried. "I didn't come to ask... ask permission. I-I can do what I want. I'm delivering the child," she gasped.   
  
Hercule's face turned bright red in his anger. "Shimatta slut! You are NOT going to disgrace my name by delivering that bastard's brat. I'll beat the child out of you!" he screamed. He pulled his hand back, then threw the punch toward his daughter's stomach. His fist never landed though, as something pulled it back, and he was forced to turn and face Gohan's wrath.   
  
Gohan's eyes were turquoise, and his hair blonde. He stared at Hercule with a blind fury, and he didn't even comprehend what he was doing as he yanked the larger man away from his Videl and his unborn child. "Bastard," Gohan hissed. "Don't you EVER touch her AGAIN!" Gohan screamed. He squeezed his hand around Hercule's fist until he heard the break as it shattered. Hercule screamed in a way that most people described as 'girlie'. Gohan glanced down to own other hand, which was dripping with his own blood from his nails biting into his palm. His attention was soon caught by Videl's sobbing, and he ran to her, ignoring Hercule. "Videl, are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, f-fine," ignoring her obviously injured arm, she stood up, being greeted with Gohan's open arms. She stayed in his arms for a few minutes and calmed herself down, while Hercule continued to make a scene by screaming like a child. "Gohan..."   
  
"Videl, we have that capsule house. C'mon, I'll help you get your stuff packed, then we can go back to our house..." he smiled gently at her.   
  
Videl nodded in agreement. "Hai. Gohan, can you go ask one of the maids for my carrier capsule?" she asked. Gohan nodded and walked off to find a maid, while she walked off in the direction of the stairs. Once he was out of sight he finally powered down.  
  
Hercule continued to scream about his hand until Gohan left the room, he then gained a sick smirk and followed his daughter out of the room.   
  
Gohan found the only maid who ever liked him. "Hey, you know what Videl and I have been planning, right?" Gohan asked.   
  
The maid smiled sadly. "Hai, Little Miss Videl is leaving. I watched that girl grow ever since she was four and a half... Such a sweet girl, despite that attitude," she handed Gohan Videl's capsule as a scream rang through the house.   
  
"What the hell is he thinking?! Bastard..." Gohan hissed, and before the maid had even the time to process what the scream meant, Gohan was gone.   
  
Hercule had cornered Videl in her room, and with one hand he had begun beating on her stomach. Videl cried out for Gohan, but she refused to fight back. That one time she'd fought back before... When he was drunk... She'd nearly killed him, and this had been a week after her mother had died. So Videl basically let her father beat the shit out of her. But as he began hitting harder, she became fearful for the child. With a shriek, she had punched her otosan across the face, and watched as he flew across the room.   
  
Gohan ran in on time to see Hercule thrown across the room. The next thing he was aware of was Videl in his arms, sobbing. "Videl?"   
  
"Gohan, I-I need th-that capsule. I'm not w-welcome here an-an-anymore..." Videl's tears were soaking Gohan's shirt as she cried.   
  
Gohan passed the capsule to her and a few minutes later they were leaving. First to their house, and then to the hospital, to check on the child and Videl's arm.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
Gohan dropped to the ground in front of Capsule Corp., surprised that his otosan hadn't arrived yet. But then again, he was probably eating. Bulma walked out, grinning at Videl.   
  
"My god! You're so big!" she screamed, looking at Videl's stomach, which really wasn't all that big.   
  
Videl blushed a little bit, and clung a little tighter to Gohan's arm. "Umm..."   
  
Bulma ignored Videl for a moment and turned to Gohan instead. "Would you go get Vegeta from the trainer... I've been calling him for at least an hour, and I still need to finish setting up inside."   
  
Gohan nodded. "Hai, I'll go get him," Gohan muttered.   
  
"Videl, you can come with me. I'm so excited about your wedding! You can try on the dress again!" Bulma squealed. They had gotten the dress large, because the wedding wasn't for a few more weeks.   
  
As far as Videl was concerned, That dress was one of the seven sins anyways, and she couldn't care less if she didn't fit into it anymore. "Umm... Arigato... I think I'll go with Gohan though," she spoke quietly, and then practically dragged Gohan around to the back of the house.   
  
Gohan walked up to the gravity Trainer in the back and knocked. Only Bulma knew the password to turn the gravity down, and Gohan had to rely on the mistaken notion that Vegeta would answer to him knocking on the door. "Vegeta, get out!" Gohan yelled, but the only response he received was a particularly loud explosion. Gohan sighed. He knew Vegeta wouldn't come out of there, unless there was food.   
  
Videl was getting angry, and she didn't feel like waiting, so she walked up to the trainer instead. "Hey, bastard of the Saiayjins! Get your ass out here! I don't feel like waiting for you!" she screamed into the trainer.   
  
Gohan stared wide-eyed at Videl. "Kuso!" he cursed. Turning around, he was greeted with an energy attack that could easily kill Videl, and possibly him along with it. Gohan threw his body over Videl's as the attack hit its targets and threw them along the backyard of capsule corp and into the wall of the house, which had long ago been Saiyajin proofed. Gohan and Videl's bodies were crushed into the wall while Gohan's flesh burned a bit. Finally regaining his composure, Gohan turned around and forced the attack away from both him and Videl.   
  
Gohan's body collapsed over Videl's for a moment, and he looked up to where Vegeta was standing. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Gohan screamed.   
  
Vegeta just continued to smirk at the small wounds inflicted on Gohan's back, and the distraught manner in which he was acting.  
  
"Goh- Goh- Gohan?" Videl's tiny voice, choking on her words, caught Gohan's attention.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan turned to her, finding her grasping at her stomach and desperately not to cry. "What's wrong, Videl? Are you okay?" Gohan asked. He knelt down so that he was level with her, although he couldn't see her eyes as they were clenched tightly shut.   
  
"Gohan, Gohan I think..." she cut herself off in mid-sentence, for she was about to start crying if she opened her mouth again.  
  
"Videl, what's wrong?!" Gohan asked.   
  
"Isn't it obvious brat? The on'na's in labor.." Vegeta stated quite calmly, although underneath, his emotions were in turmoil.   
  
Gohan gulped and turned to Videl. "Videl, is he right?" Gohan gulped.  
  
Videl had tears in her eyes, but whether they were from pain or worry no one could tell, or maybe it was a little bit of both. Slowly she nodded her head. "My... water broke..." she coughed.   
  
Gohan lost at least three shades of color. His mind shut down, but fortunately, his body seemed to have the instinct to at least try and help. Gohan bent down and lifted Videl into his arms, and then he turned to Vegeta. "Hey, you live here, help me! Get a doctor or something!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta wasn't one to be bossed around, especially not by a third class baka's son, but even he knew when not to cross the line, and this was it.  
  
Vegeta lead Gohan into Cpasule Corp. and down the corridor that was becoming just a little too familiar to Gohan and Videl. He opened one of the doors and indicated for Gohan to put Videl on one of the beds. Gohan obeyed and carried Videl to the bed. Vegeta left to get one of the doctors. Bulma always used the intercom, but when you have the Vegeta Fear Factor, who needs the intercom?  
  
Gohan's body trembled with fear. This was the kind of fear that ate you from the inside out. The kind of fear that made a person feel as though they were going to be sick. Gohan held Videl's hand, and she continued to groan in pain... And terror... Terror for their unborn child. The child who had barely even had half of the time he needed in her womb.  
  
Vegeta walked back into the room, holding two doctors, each by the collars of their shirts. The doctors quivered in fear as Vegeta dropped them onto the floor. "Get to work! That brat's on'na is in labor early, so fix it!" he growled.  
  
The frightened staff scrambled to their feet, and the more composed of the two walked over to Gohan."Uhh... Sir?" he squeaked. "You need to leave, sir..."  
  
Gohan looked up from the trance he was in. Glaring, he turned to the doctor. "Why?..." he whispered. Gohan's normally happy face was completely emotionless, except for the look in his eyes which betrayed him. He was livid, and his eyes were so full of anger that one could almost see the flames roaring inside of them.  
  
"Please, sir," the doctor was nearly crying in fear now. "N-n-normally, normally you'd be allowed to stay in here during the b-b-birth, but-but this one requires s-s-special care. Please, we can't have any extra per-person in here..."   
  
Gohan scowled, but as his angry eyes lifted, he noticed Vegeta in the doorway. "Hai... I'll leave you..." Gohan said. His voice dripped in a malevolent venom. Slowly, calmly, he walked over to Vegeta. "Come... They'd like us to leave..." Gohan said in an almost sadistic tone. Actually, it was beyond sadistic, he sounded quite mad.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room, trying to keep himself composed, for the look in Gohan's eyes and the tone of Gohan's voice had even frozen his insides. Gohan continued to glare at him once they had left. "Nani?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"You..." Gohan hissed the word, spat it out like a poison.   
  
Then, before even Gohan himself could blink, he had reached out and grabbed Vegeta's throat and was strangling him. Vegeta's ki rose as he became more pissed, but everytime Vegeta's energy rose more, Gohan brought his own up to match it. Soon, though, Gohan was surpassing Vegeta, even after both had gone Super Saiyan. Vegeta's knee came up to crash into Gohan's stomach, and Gohan let go, stunned for a moment. But as the pain faded away, it faded into an even greater anger, and Gohan attacked again. This time though, he attacked with punches, kicks, knees, anything to cause the most lasting pain to Vegeta's body and ego.  
  
Vegeta did block most of the attacks, for Gohan couldn't even see from his anger. But as Vegeta blocked the attacks and then hit back, he realized that his attacks hadn't even come close to phasing the enraged Saiyajin before him. And as if this weren't enough, every time Vegeta blocked one of Gohan's attacks, all he really succeeded in doing was injuring himself. His arms were bruised and weakened, and Gohan's energy continued to rise. As Vegeta looked up again, he spotted tears in Gohan's irate face, and he realized that Gohan may have been pissed, but he wasn't as sadistic as he had thought.  
  
Gohan's fist crashed against vegeta's jaw, and the older Saiyajin stumbled backwards, startled by the sudden connection with Gohan's fist. Gohan began swinging blindly again, but this time he managed to connect with Vegeta much more often. He kneed Vegeta in the stomach, and threw yet another punch in the direction of Vegeta's face, but that attack never landed.  
  
Vegeta glared, looking up. He noticed Goku standing behind Gohan, holding his oldest son Full-nelson style. Gohan fought for a few minutes, and eventually he broke free. He screamed, powering up even farther. He was surpassing Super Saiyan level two, but at the last second his body gave out, and he collapsed to his knees, and then to the floor entirely.   
  
Chichi and Goten were standing behind Goku, having appeared with him. Goku blinked several, times, having only seen his son in such a state once... During the Cell Games. And even then, Gohan appeared to have more control over himself than now.   
  
"Umm... What the hell just happened?" he asked.   
  
Vegeta didn't answer, instead he simply crossed his arms and scowled. It was at this time that Bulma and Trunks entered the hallway as well. Trunks noticed Gohan on the ground, but he held back the exclamation that he was tempted to say. Bulma, on the other hand, screamed, and ran to Gohan and then stood up and turned to Vegeta. "What the fuck did you do?!"   
  
"Hmmph... The brat did that to himself. I hurt his baka on'na, and she went into labor, so the brat blew up at me and exerted too much energy..." Vegeta growled. He almost smirked at the fact that he had injured Videl, but he felt something similar to remorse for the child creeping into the back of his mind.   
  
Chichi stared as the words slowly registered. The sudden scream was what indicated that she finally realized what it meant. She screamed and leaned against the wall, sobbing. Goku would have helped, he would have done anything to make her feel better at all, but he was too stunned. Chichi suddenly ran down the hall and from their line of vision.   
  
Goten watched the adults' reaction, not truly understanding all that was going on. He inched over to Trunks and pulled him away for a minute. "Trunks, what's happening?" he asked quietly. Trunks looked over to the adults, and then decided it would be safer to explain this somewhere else.   
  
"C'mon," Trunks said, and he ran in the direction of his room, Goten following.   
  
Goku eyed his son for a few more seconds. "Vegeta, I-I... Why'd you do that?"   
  
Vegeta growled. "His baka on'na called me a bastard. I don't take shit from any human."   
  
Bulma grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down the hall a few steps. "Vegeta, do you have any idea what you might've done?!" she yelled. She noted the expressionless face, and then grabbed him to bring him to their room. She pulled him inside, surprised that he hadn't yelled at her for directing him. She shut the door and turned to face him. "Vegeta... Don't you feel bad in the slightest? You may have just killed one or both of the most important people in Gohan's life!" she asked.  
  
"Hmmph..." Vegeta crossed his arms as he leaned against the bed post. "Why should I care what happens to that baka's family?"  
  
Bulma walked up to him, continuing to glare. "Well, what if it was me? And... And Trunks... Would you care then?"  
  
"Our brat's already born..." he scoffed.  
  
"Vegeta! You know what I mean. Would you care at all if it were me in there, and I was pregnant with Trunks?!" she was almost hysterical now. "Vegeta?!"  
  
Vegeta turned away from her and glared at the window across the room. He felt her brush passed him, and then sit on the bed. He then heard her rummaging through her drawers, and his sharp hearing even heard the stifled sobs... As well as some of the words she was saying...  
  
"...called him... bastard... I call him a bastard... Asshole... Here..." Bulma suddenly sighed, and Vegeta's curiosity got the better of him as he turned around.  
  
Nothing would have prepared him for what he saw. Of all the things he expected, he didn't expect to see Bulma sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a knife in her hands...  
  
"On'na, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. Even he was startled, and, although no one else knew it, he always took great care in knowing everything about her.   
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, would you care at all if I killed myself right here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"On'na, put the damn knife down. You're being more of a baka than normal..." he continued to glare straight back into her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm the only one here... No one else is going to know what you say... Now answer!" she shrieked.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, but instead he walked up to her and pulled the knife from her hands, crumpling into nothing more than a ball of tinfoil once he had it. "You weren't really going to kill yourself..." his voice was a dangerous growl, and he fought to control his anger as he grabbed her. "Were you?! You were using that to threaten me, weren't you?!" he lost control for a second, but that was all it took to smack her back down onto the bed.   
  
Bulma didn't cry, although there was an incredible burning in her quickly swelling cheek. And she didn't look up either, she simply held a hand to her tender cheek and curled into a ball on the bed.   
  
Vegeta suddenly felt as though someone had torn his stomach out. He'd never wanted to hurt her... He'd never try and do that to her... Never... "Bulma?" he asked. He knew he was weakening as she whimpered. Slowly, he bent down to her and eventually sat down next to her on the bed. He wasn't used to dealing with any of his emotions. Emotions were something to be shoved into the back of one's head and ignored. But if he was going to keep Bulma, he was going to have to show something... Some sort of emotion, anything to prove that he cared.  
  
"Ass..." she whispered.  
  
"Bulma," he knew it was weird for him to call her by her name... But calling her on'na wasn't going to help him any either... "Shimatta... You know it's hard for me to say it," he muttered. Tentatively he reached out and pulled her face in his direction, but he winced as he looked at her injured cheek. "Fine... Hai, I do feel b-bad... Guilty, about.. Shimatta.. I feel bad that I've probably killed the brat's brat... And even his baka on'na... You happy now?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma blinked at him. "Wow... Ha! That wasn't so hard, was it Vegeta?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Hmmph..." He looked to her as she sat up, and despite the situation, he found himself closing in on her lips. He leaned his body weight against her as she giggled into his mouth. She laid back as he pulled himself over her, and supported himself with one hand. His free hand slipped down her body, and then slid under her shirt. She pushed her body upwards against his, but he suddenly pulled back, breaking the kiss.   
  
Bulma looked in his eyes and found fear, and he wasn't even trying to hide it either. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"On'na, you know about the Saiyajin bonding, and how it isn't completed until marriage? And if one of them dies after they've mated and before they're married, the other one dies as well?"  
  
Bulma blinked. "Hai... Why?"  
  
"The brat and his mate aren't married yet... And his mate's energy just disappeared..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been what, a month or something? Sorry, but do you know that I only got four reviews in over a month?! SHEESH! So, you people are gonna have to suffer through cliff-hangers, 'cause that's what gets more reviews! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Actually... I really don't care all that much about reviews, although I'd love for you to review, I just LOVE cliffies..  
  
Would I kill Videl? Or Gohan? Or the child? Uh... DUH! Of course! Well, maybe not the child, I don't know if I'd have the heart to do that... Wait... I don't have a heart...   
  
You know, that expression doesn't make much sense. Anyways... Here's shoutouts to the nice reviewers!  
  
  
To Luinthoron: Your welcome! That last chappy was so beautiful, and now this... Well, at least now you know what her father said/did.  
  
  
To Android 71: Umm... Thanks! YAY! Uhh... Please don't kill me for this chappy though... ^-^;  
  
  
To Gohan: Ummm... No, there won't be a sequel, I'm still working on this one! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And believe me, you won't need a sequel after this fic...   
  
To Katrak: Thanks, you acutally reviewed! I'm surprised... Love birds? Yup! That's exactly what they are... Can't live without each other? Funny you'd say that... EHEHEHEHEHEH.... Ummm... Sweatdrop?  
  
Thank you to all of you lovely people! And I hope you like this chappy.... Uh... Bye!  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


	9. Tears In Heaven

~Live the Darkness~   
  
A/N: SHE'S NOT NECESSARILY DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
But..... Someone/some people are definitely gonna die.... But no one's dead yet! .........   
"Ar-Are you sure?!" Bulma yelped.   
  
"Iie... I don't know that on'na's energy very well, it may just be too low for me to sense anymore... And the brat's energy   
hasn't dissipated any," Vegeta said. He stood up and walked to the door. Bulma stood up and followed him as well.   
  
"Vegeta..."   
  
"Shizuka ni on'na, I'm trying to find that on'na's ki..." he walked even farther down the hall, and then began moving down   
the stairs. He frowned as he got closer to the bottom, but still couldn't feel Videl's energy. "There!" he suddenly growled.   
  
"Nani? Vegeta, can you sense her now?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Hai, she's still alive... But if her energy keeps dropping at this rate, she won't be for long."   
  
~The Living Room....~   
  
Gohan sat straight up suddenly, and he gasped as though his breath were caught in his throat. "Videl... Videl? Videl?!" he   
choked. Goku blinked and looked to his son.   
  
"Gohan? Videl's in labor, don't you remember?" Goku asked. He walked closer to Gohan, and it was then that he noticed Gohan's   
eyes were glazed. "Gohan?" He received no response other than Gohan's continuous muttering. He walked over to his son. "Hey,   
are you awake in there?" Again, there was no response other than the muttering from Gohan's mouth. Goku waved a hand in front   
of Gohan's face, but Gohan was completely unphased by it. He grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and began shaking him roughly. "Gohan, snap out of it!"  
  
"Nani?!" Gohan shouted. "Otosan? What happened?" Gohan was barely breathing as he spoke.  
  
"Gohan, do you know what happened before you fell unconscious?" Goku asked.  
  
"Umm... Hai, it's vague, but yeah, I do. At least, part of it... I rememeber being really pissed at Vegeta, and then I remember losing control, but all of that's completely blank. Videl! Iie, this can't be happening..." Gohan looked around. "It is... Iie, iie... Videl!" Gohan took off out of the room, but Goku easily caught him.   
  
"Gohan, you need to control yourself! You won't be any help to the doctors when you go barging in there... Now calm down!" Goku yelled. He pulled Gohan back into the other room. "Please Gohan, stay here. They'll tell you if they need you."  
  
"I... How can I sit here and wait to hear that the two most important people in my life are dead! I won't!" Gohan suddenly looked up as a doctor walked into the room, ringing his hands.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"What's wrong!? Why's Videl's energy dropping so low?!" Gohan yelled, running to the doctor, and only barely stopping himself from grabbing the man off the floor.  
  
"Ummm... Sir, This is hard for me to say... But..." the nervous man shivered under Gohan's glare.  
  
"NANI?! Spit it out!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Sir, there is a way we can save the mother... But we would lose the child," the doctor mumbled.  
  
Gohan stopped moving all together. He stumbled backward and then fell to the floor, his legs not even able to support his body weight anymore. "That can't..." unlike Vegeta, he wasn't afraid to show his emotions, but he never really liked to. But now, now he was crying freely.  
  
"We... There is a way we could save the child..."  
  
"Then what the hell are you questioning!?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"We'd lose the mother..." the doctor finished.  
  
Gohan blinked, and then felt as though someone was choking him. He couldn't take a breath as he tried to think this through. "Then... Why..."  
  
"We... As terrible as this is... We need for you to decide who we save..."  
  
"But... You can't, I can't. How am I supposed to choose?!" Gohan was sobbing, and he pulled his knees up to his chest.   
  
"Gohan..." Goku knelt down to his son, and he had an infinite fear in his eyes. "Gohan, you're not going to like what I have to say, but-"  
  
"Then don't say it!"  
  
"Gohan... I know you've never really forgiven me for never truly being there for you... And I'm sure you don't want that to happen to your child, right?" Goku asked.  
  
"What are you saying?" Gohan glared.  
  
"Gohan, if Videl dies, you do too. You aren't married yet. If both of you die, then your child is going to grow up without knowing his real parents. Your okaasan and I, we would take care of him, of course, but I'm sure you know, there's nothing like the love of your real parents," Goku said  
  
"So you're saying I should let my son die?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"Iie, I'm saying it would probably be best, because I know you don't want your child growing up like that," Goku finished quietly.  
  
"Sir, I need your decision soon, or we won't be able to save either of them..." the doctor stated.  
  
"I...I... Do- Ask my otosan... I'm not gonna say it..." Gohan cried.  
  
Goku looked up and then to the doctor. He met the doctor's eyes and nodded, the silent agreement passed between them. The doctor turned and left, and Gohan was already regretting it.   
  
"Why? Why couldn't they just take me instead? Or, or better yet, save them both? Why'd they want me to choose?" Gohan tried to stand, but his eyes rolled back into his skull again and he gave way to unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh damn... Gohan, I'm sorry..." Goku picked Gohan up and laid him back on the couch.   
  
Chichi walked into the room, followed by Bulma and Vegeta. "Goku... What did that doctor want to tell my poor baby?" Chichi asked while walking to him to sit in his lap.  
  
"Ummm... Chichi, the child, they lost the child..." Goku whispered.  
  
"NANI?!" Chichi screamed, and then suddenly fainted, nearly falling from Goku's arms.  
  
"Oh my god, Goku, are you sure?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hai... He, they... Never mind."  
  
* * *   
  
"Iie, iie, iie," Gohan muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Gohan?" Bulma walked over to the trembling body of her friend. Gohan began whimpering as she neared him, and she backed away slowly. "Goku, do you think he can sense something with Videl that you can't?"   
  
Goku glanced to her. It had been three hours since Gohan had fallen into this state. "I don't know. His bond with Videl is far stronger than the bond that Chichi and I shared at their age. He may be able to..."   
  
Gohan suddenly sat up and tried to run from the room. Goku leapt up and ran to grab Gohan and pull him back.   
  
"Gohan! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. Gohan didn't say anything, but he struggled to break free from his otosan's hold. "Gohan!" Again, there was no response. He threw Gohan down to the floor, and Gohan suddenly quivered and opened his eyes, which no one had noticed were closed.   
  
"Otosan? What happened?" Gohan asked.   
  
Goku smiled half-heartedly and held out a hand for Gohan. "Not sure, but whatever, come on."   
  
"Iie, I mean with Videl? Where is she? Is she okay? I can still sense her... Has anyone said she's awake yet?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Nani? She's awake?" Bulma asked.   
  
Gohan nodded, "I could feel it... But... Never mind..." He noticed his mother, unconscious in the chair. "What hap- Actually, I think I know..." Gohan looked around, but his body shook, anxously. "My... Our... He's really gone, isn't he?"  
  
Goku tried to place a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder, but the younger man pulled back. "Gohan, you-you aren't gonna do something like h-"  
  
"Shizuka ni..." Gohan muttered, and walked toward the hallway.   
  
"Gohan, what are you doing?" Goku called.  
  
"I'm going to visit her. They're not fooling me by saying that she's asleep, I can feel her awake. And I'm gonna need to be the one to tell her," Gohan walked down the hall, despite his otosan protesting. He neared her door, and could only sense two people in there. He knocked on the door, and a short woman opened it.   
  
"Excuse me, but what do you want?" the woman asked. Then she noticed just who was standing in front of her. "Wait! You're the child's otosan, right? You-you can't come in right now! She's not awake, and... And she's still under strain! You can't come in and tell her anything yet! Even if she was awake!"  
  
Gohan glared at the woman, an unfamiliar gesture on his part. "Move," The woman squeaked as Gohan stepped passed her and then walked over to Videl. "Videl, you can stop pretending to be asleep," Gohan whispered to Videl.  
  
Videl's eyes opened, but other than that, she said and did nothing.  
  
"Nani?! She was awake?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hai... Now, leave."  
  
"Nani?! I can't leave! I was told not to let anyone in to-" the nurse was cut off, this time by Videl, who sat up and glared at the woman.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her body from the sudden movement, she screamed down to the shorter female. "Leave! He told you to-" Videl grasped at her chest suddenly, as though indicating that she couldn't breathe. "Leave..." she finally coughed and collapsed back.  
  
The nurse knew if she stayed Videl would just get stressed out again, but if she left, wouldn't the same thing just happen? Finally making her decision, the short, thin woman left the unhappy couple alone.  
  
Gohan pulled a chair next to the bed. "Videl?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Nani?" came the response, muffled against the pillows.  
  
Gohan reached across her and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her over to him. He stuttered to say something, but nothing could be understood from his mouth. Nervously, he rubbed her hand. "H-h-h-....E-e-e...  
  
"Go-Gohan, i-is our son.... Is our son... Gohan, did Gokun die?" she whispered.  
  
Gohan shivered at her using the name they had chosen for their son. His eyes turned away from hers, but nothing came from his mouth.  
  
"Gohan?" her voice trembled this time.  
  
"..."  
  
"Gohan! Answer me! Is our son gone?!" she screamed.  
  
"...Hai..."  
  
And these were the only words spoken for a long time. Gohan was teared up, but still not really crying, and Videl was sobbing hysterically, but Gohan's only comforting motion to her was the methodical massaging of his hand to hers.  
  
Eventually Videl broke this rythmn by sitting up. Gohan looked to her, and finally saw her crying.  
  
"Videl... Gomen... I-I... Videl, are you going to be alright?" he asked.  
  
"Gohan..." she whimpered and then suddenly threw herself into his arms. "Gohan! Why?! Why? I... Gohan."  
  
"Shh, Videl," he pulled himself onto her bed so that she was no longer hanging off of it, and pulled her against him. "I don't know why. Th-that's just how..." There was silence once again, but this time both Gohan and Videl were crying. Finally Videl spoke.  
  
"Gohan... I-I don't think we should... I don't think we should get married next month... I-I still love you, but... I don't think I'd be ready for that," she whispered.  
  
Gohan hugged her. "We can wait."  
  
Videl began humming softly as her tears fell. Slowly, she began to sing the words.  
"Would you know my name,  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same,  
if I saw you in heaven?  
  
I must be strong,   
and carry on,  
'cause I know,   
I don't belong,   
in heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand,  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand,  
if I saw you in heaven?"  
Gohan began singing with her.  
"I'll find my way,  
through night and day,  
'cause I know,   
I just can't stay,   
in heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down,   
time can bend your knees, (baby)  
time can break your heart,  
have you begging please. (begging please)  
  
Beyond the door,  
there's peace I'm sure,  
and I know,  
they're will be no more,  
tears in heaven.  
  
Would you know my name,   
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same,  
if I saw you heaven?  
  
I must be strong,  
and carry on,  
'cause I know,   
I don't belong,   
here in heaven,  
'cause I know,  
I don't belong,  
here in heaven."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Would an "I'm sorry" help my case at all? What about an "I was completely sick all of vacation, and I literally couldn't move until the LAST FRIKKIN' DAY!" 'Cause both of those are true... So I've already been down, please don't kill me! I have to go update 'Tainted Hearts' now... I've been getting e-mails about it... Ehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehhe.... *sweatdrop*  
  
Uhh... About this chappy.... Even if you don't kill me for not updating... I have a feeling I'm not gonna survive what you'll do to me for killing Gokun, am I? It had to happen! It's angst for a reason... And no, the DragonBalls won't help... He died of birth complications.... Completely natural.... How will Gohan and Videl take it?  
  
Umm... I'd prefer not to die... But I guess it's okay now that the DragonBalls are active again after those other reviewers...  
  
~Videl~ ~Z~ 


End file.
